Bonds Never Cut
by Arahazi
Summary: A love dead before it began. Another on the rocks. How does the the story of two young lovers intertwine with Yusuke's newest case and his troubled relationship with Keiko? Yus/Kei, Kuwa/Yuki, OC/OC.
1. After School Drama

An Asian girl with short black hair, glasses, and a baby blue shirt that says "Acupuncture: Feel Sick? Come in for a prick!" comes in with her boken (a wooden Japanese sword) named "Botan" (Remember how she hits people with her oar? Well I like doing the same! ^_^) in tow. She gets down on one knee and a spotlight comes on... 

Disclaimer: (sings in a corny Broadway-style voice a la the tune "Happy Birthday") 

Yu Yu Hakusho ain't miiiinne!

If I did it would be fiiine!

I'm broke as a cow goes mooo!!

So with the lawyers don't sue!

This is a crappy disclaimer, 

and it couldn't get any lamer.

If this ficce doesn't bore

then I hope there's many mooorrrrrree!!

^^;;; O-kie, there goes my Broadway career down the hole before it even starts...

*clears throat and gets back up* Oh yeah and all of the original chars that ya never see in Yu Yu Hakusho do belong to me ^^V. Plus this is my first fic so *bows* be easy on me please! I'd love constructive criticism!

Before I start I would like to inform that the red string description is partially of my own creation, I don't now if there really is a story about the red string of fate, but I do know that it is well used in some romance anime. If there truly is a myth about the red string, then please someone tell me and I would be more than obliged to acknowledge it as such. If not then I hope I can just let my imagination lead the way.

Also for your info _this_ shall be what the word's will look like in thought while /this/ will be my author's notes. And these* will mark any Japanese word's that I'll translate at the end of the chapter for our non-Japanese phrase knowing fans for their learning experience. ^_^

Got that? Good. Now that that's settled... *Looks at imaginary button that appears in from of her* As the author of this fic, START-O!! 

*pressed button with her hand pointing in the air and all fades to black*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone knows the timeless old tale of a boy and a girl meeting each other as children, in many romance stories, especially in anime. It is a sign that the two will eventually become a couple, and live, as the cliché goes, "happily ever after." But what is the strength that could possibly hold such a bond throughout life? Although the term "soul mate" is considered a strong icon in our society, can something so preordained be so simply handed down on a silver platter? Is fate merely something that is there, or something that we must create for ourselves? In reality, marriages are falling apart by the minute. If you look at our society, love is becoming nothing more than an ideal in place of lust. What is the point of our obsession with romance if there is no real love and just passion? Stories like these become nothing more than fairy tales like the old saying above was borne from. What is it that constantly gives us faith that we will find as we call it "true love"? That is what inspired me to write this fic...

****

Bonds Never Cut

Chapter 1- After School Drama

*The voice of an unfamiliar girl narrates *

__

Once, when I was a little girl, 

I met this little boy who couldn't play with his friends.

A little girl of about 6 years of age runs up to a little boy with short hair sitting on the porch of an old Japanese style house in a pair of pajamas. She has two short French braids on the back of her head and is clad in a little red yukata* with a blue obi and the bottom replaced with a pair of matching pants. Her faced is shadowed, and so is the boy's, hidden from view of the "audience". She holds out her hand to him and takes him into the yard to play.

One day I had to go away, 

We see the little girl guided by her parents out the door to a moving truck. The little boy is solemnly looking from the front of the walls to his house as the girl waves back sadly. 

__

and amidst my sorrows I nearly forgot about him.

Years later we see the girl again, this time older with longer hair in its usual braids and dressed in a school uniform with a gray skirt and a light bluish-gray button-up top with a red necktie walking solemnly through the streets towards school.

Then one day he came back again,

The little boy, now a young man, is wearing a bluish-gray blazer, kakis and a red tie runs up to the girl and once by her side he holds his hand out to her. She hesitates on whether to take it.

__

and brought me into the light once more...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you ever hear the story of the red string of fate? It is said that if a couple truly loves each other a string will connect their souls will be intertwined no matter what may happen. 

However...

Despite what many may believe, it is not the same as soul mates, for they are preordained in the spirit world. A red string must be earned by devotion, trust, and faith. Sadly today these are rare...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/I'm a big fan of music while reading, so I recommend any of your YYH song faves like "Homework ga Owarananai " or "The Homework Never Ends" the Japanese ending to YYH or "Daydream Generation" its 4th ending song or any other you may have! I'll also recommend some other songs to listen to throughout the fic that inspired me to do this story. I'll either post them as author's notes like now, or use the lyrics at specific scenes. So if you have them enjoy and if you don't use what you like or download them. Well I've said enough so *bows* enjoy the ficcie! /

"Hey Urameshi! Wait up man!" Kuwabara called out while running to catch up to his friend.

The green clad spirit detective turned his head to his orange haired partner looking rather peeved, "Yeah, what is it doofus?" he said in his usual voice filled with attitude.

"Hey, what's you problem? I just say 'hi' and all of a sudden you're insulting me." the toughest punk of Saryashiki Jr. High retorted with an exasperated face. _How the heck did I, Kazuma Kuwabara, become friends with this jerk? And he's suppose to be my rival, too! _

"It's not like I don't insult you on a daily basis anyway, so what's the big deal?" Yusuke countered back with a snort.

"Geez you're touchy today..."

"Well that's cause today I went to school." as Yusuke lazily swung his satchel onto his shoulder for that 'cool guy coming home from school' look, or to be more precise 'Look Ma! I went to school so get the hell offa my frickin' back!' look.

"I think it's just more than that..." Kazuma said thoughtfully.

"Ya, don't say Sherlock..." throwing his friend a bleak look.

"Alright then, if you're not gonna tell me then maybe I'll just ask Keiko... Hey where is she anyway don't you usually walk home with her?"

"WHOA, whoa! Ya don't wanna do that..." turning to the carrot top with this hands stretched out waving in front of him with an alarmed look on his face. 

"And why not?"

"Cause she's pissed off, that's why. And she's probably going to think that I sent ya or something."

Kuwabara paused then said what we would all ask, "So whatcha do this time?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, ALRIGHT?! SO WHY DON'T YA KEEP YOUR FAT NOSE OUT OF IT?!?!" Which caught the stares of the innocent pedestrians passing by.

Being never one to just accept intimidation Kuwabara 'the man' fought back for his pride, "You keep sayin' crap like that and I'LL be the one giving you a fat nose, ya punk!"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' A PUNK, BASTARD?!?" Yusuke now fully aggravated.

"YOU! YA BASTARD!!" 

"KISAMA*-!!" 

"YARO*!"

Both, now totally ignoring the nervous crowd gathering, began their usual wrestling tussle which usually lead to nowhere. Beginning with Yusuke taking Kuwabara's right wrist and twisting it painfully to his back and Kuwabara swiftly turning around and grappling his arm and brining to Yusuke's foot, and so forth...

*five minutes later*

The two boys finally noticed a few onlookers beginning to pull out their cell phones to call the police so they stopped suddenly and looked blankly at the crowd forming, still in a very painful headlock on Kuwabara's end. Eye's wide open they stood straight again releasing each other from their kung fu grip and looked at the crowd for a quick second.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Laughed Kazuma with an arm behind his head, "Gomen na sai, about that minna-san!" Knowing to keep his manners lest his aneki* Shizuru find out about this and reprimand him, aka kicking him in the face, again.

"Ha ha ha ha" laughed Yusuke just as corny "yeah we were just playing you know how young boys can be..." he faded as he and his comrade zipped away before the cops came. Now was NOT at day to get busted.

-------------

Once they were at a safe distance the two teens were FINALLY able to achieve some sensible dialogue.

"So what happened? She did kinda look a little upset today in class." Kuwabara tried with one hand in his pocket.

Not being the type to open up, Yusuke felt hesitant to say anything. Usually the only one who he would ever talk to anything even remotely emotional would be Keiko, and even that was like a chance when pigs would spread their wings and fly to the BBQ pit.

"Well..." he started. 

"Yusuke! Kuwabara-kun!" Yelled out a familiar gentlemanly voice. 

"Hey Kurama, this isn't your usual route home from school. What's up?" answered Yusuke asked his red-haired friend resisting the urge to hug him out of gratitude for buying him some time.

The handsome young bishonen* smiled back as he caught up to his friends, with shopping bag and all, "I'm just getting some groceries on my way back for 'kaasan* she's coming home late from work today and didn't want to keep 'tousan* and Shuichi waiting long for dinner. The grocery store near your school had the produce she needed." 

"But how did you know we were here?" asked Kuwabara to his fox-friend.

"I heard the onlookers talking about two young men about to get into a street brawl. I assumed it was you and followed the trail you left and here you are." The read-headed young man stated proudly

"Oh." both of the boys answered as they sweat dropped.

"Although something like that is normal from the two of you, I can't help but ask what exactly was the near brawl about?" 

"Urameshi here wouldn't spill the beans on why he's more rude than usual." Kuwabara said jerking his thumb at the raven-haired punk as said punk gave him a glare while mimicking his friends statement by flapping his mouth in a taunting matter behind his tall friends back.

"And now that I've just remembered," the blue-clad young man said as he turned to his friend before he saw his antics, "What happened between you and Keiko?"

"Here we go..." Kurama stated plainly as he almost expected this. _That girl is the only one who could ever get him like THIS._

"We got in a fight. Happy now?"

"Well DUH what else is new?" the orange-head stated obviously, 

Kurama shook his head, "But what happened that made her so mad?"

The troubled spirit detective sighed in defeat, since he couldn't get both Kuwabara AND Kurama off his back with a two man assault, "Well its all started around lunchtime..."

~3 hours earlier~

"Yusuke!" Keiko Yelled as she passes through the door of the usual rooftop where the young delinquent would go for sanctuary whenever he didn't feel like coming to class. She walked in front of his lazy figure sitting back to the wall. "Yusuke!"

"What is it Keiko?" he blurted out in an exasperating manner. He had just gotten back from another case from the, as Yusuke referred to Koenma when Botan wasn't around, little pacifier-sucking toddler. It wasn't even a big enough case necessary for all four of the tantei* so it was a solo operation which didn't require and fighting but a lot of running around and no time to goof off. Meaning Jorge, the blue oni*, had finally gotten a well deserved break which was badly planned so most of the young toddlers help was gone and Botan was off guiding other souls. So he "volunteered" Yusuke, as the main tantei, but would be awarded "supposedly" with another ticket to the Martial Arts Championship in Kyoto. Which, again, proved to be false. 

__

I can't believe I got ripped off again! Stupid toddler... I oughta ask for pay dammit! Yusuke though bitterly. He was tired and it wasn't too long after Ankoku Bujutsukai* and instead of taking his usual week off from school his mother actually decided to check if he was going to school again in her periodic motherly attention in the rare time while between sake* bottles. And to top it all off he was about to be nagged again by his girlfriend. 

Needless to say he was stressed out.

"What is it?!" Said Keiko incredulously, "Yusuke, you're skipping out AGAIN!!" Yusuke winced as she emphasized 'AGAIN' and turned back to his indifferent face.

"Because of the tournament and all of those cases, your way behind in your studies. I'm getting worried that you won't even be able to graduate middle school" She added in a slightly worried tone.

"Keiko, you know I gotta do these things. I mean, Botan told you the reason why I had to go to the tournament. Plus I told you why I had to go to that stupid case yesterday!" He added in another bitter huff.

"I understand that Yusuke." she said matter-of-factly, "But you have to think about your future, there is no way you can keep up this detective job forever..."

Yusuke had caught her there. One thing he never really gave mind to was what his future might be. He was always the type to think about the here and now and rarely planned ahead. His fighting techniques was a clear example of such. And thinking about it now, especially with the point Keiko just made didn't make it any better. It made him uncomfortable, and he didn't like that. "Look, why don't you just leave me alone!?" he yelled out suddenly as he leapt up standing to face his girlfriend. 

Keiko gasped out in shock but regained her composure, "Because I worry about you Yusuke! I mean, you go off all the time chasing demons and rarely come to school. I know how life has been for you and I know its been tough, but you still have a life here!" she said with a sincere voice with her hand on her heart.

"Well I've got enough people worrying about me and placing their so called "concern" to fill up Koenma's office, and I'm sick and tired of people reminding me that I don't have a real future while I'm getting my ass kicked trying to save their sorry hides!!" His anger was beginning to build and it wouldn't be too long...

"WELL I'M SORRY IF I'M JUST TRYING TO REMIND YOU OF REALITY INSTEAD OF THOSE STUPID FIGHTS!" Keiko finally yelled getting upset.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU USED THAT MODEL STUDENT BRAIN OF YOURS TO THINK ABOUT IT MAYBE YOU WOULD SEE HOW I FEEL!!"

"NOT IF I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOUR BAD ATTITUDE!!!"

"THEN WELCOME TO MY WORLD! WHERE I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH YOUR **BITCHY **ATTITUDE 24/7!!!!"

...before it blew up in his face.

The couple stopped in shock from what was just said. Yusuke had NEVER, even with his dirty mouth, EVER said anything like that to Keiko. 

__

Oh crap... the young man thought. 

"Yusuke..." Keiko finally struggled to get out. He couldn't get over what he just said as well, and it practically paralyzed him. When nothing else could come out Keiko quickly turned her head, her eyes hidden by her hair, and ran downstairs. But not before Yusuke saw traces of...

__

Tears? Yusuke thought in alarm. He had never caused Keiko to do something like THAT except out of worry. "Keiko? Keiko wait... Keiko, I'm sorry!" he cried out as reached out his hand after her, but she paid no heed. 

He sunk back to the wall and slid down with his back against it. _Stupid! I'm such a dumbass!! _he though with closed eyes struggling to keep his own emotions in check. 

__

Keiko...

~back to present time~

/Hey, again! I've got another song to suit this one its another YYH song, "Taiyou ga Mata Kagayaku Toki" or "When the Sun is Shining Again" another wonderful ending song from later on in the series I consider it a perfect theme for the two of them./

The three tantei stood there in a neighborhood they has walked into to hear Yusuke's story with some privacy in a shocked silence.

"Oh my..." Kurama finally said in shock.

"I don't believe you!!" Kuwabara, ever the gentleman said in disgusted surprise, "You don't say stuff like that to a girl you idiot! Especially not to someone like Keiko!"

"I know..." Yusuke said accepting his mistake.

"She was just worried about you, Yusuke." his fox friend added, "We have been busy lately with cases from Reikai*, so of course the time apart would obviously cause some strain on your relationship with her." 

"Yeah maybe you should really apologize to her and just try harder in school, for her sake." Kazuma stated placing a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"This isn't just about school... its been building up for some time..." he finally said downcast, still a little hesitant to spill his guts.

"Then maybe you should fix what crumbled." a usually bubbly voice added. 

The three boys turned around following the voice to its blue-haired owner standing right around a bend dressed in her modern clothing. Her arm extended behind the wall looking as if she were holding on to something. 

"Botan!" The one under the veritable hot seat cried out, "What are you doing here?"

"Supporting two friend's relationship," she said pleasantly, "come on girl step out!" he pulled on her arm and on the end she pulled out...

"Keiko..." Yusuke said almost in a shocked voice, as if he had almost expected her to come out from somewhere. She was looking down at her feet from where she was standing nervously.

"Yusuke, are you still mad at me?" she said finally looking up to him.

"Come on boys," her cheerful friend called out suddenly to the other two young men, "let's stand over there and allow these two to talk." as she grabbed her two friends arms leading them to a few good feet away from the pair.

The couple stood there for awhile in an awkward silence. Fortunately, their anger had dissolved some time ago. 

"Keiko-", "Yusuke-" the two of them said at the same time not knowing what to say. The air was still tense. 

__

Perhaps this was too soon... Keiko thought. "Ano...*"

"Yeah?"

The young brown-haired girl took a slight breath, "I wanted to invite you to meet a friend of mine at another school." she said finally breaking the ice. "Her school is having a festival and she'll be performing tomorrow after school. And is it ok if I invite the others to come too?"

"Um, sure." Yusuke finally said a little shocked by her sudden formality. _I guess its only natural, considering... _

"What do you think, minna*?" Keiko turned her sight beyond Yusuke to the three others standing at a distance, "Would you like to come?"

Botan thought about this for a moment and whispered to the others, "Maybe we should, a group would be more comfortable than the two of them alone."

"I don't know, Botan" Kurama whispered back with uncertainty, "maybe we should let them have some time alone apart from each other instead."

"Yeah but those two are way too stubborn to say anything on their own." Kuwabara interjected, "This could go on for months years even! I mean, it took me and Kurama to get Urameshi to just tell us why he was upset."

"I agree, you wouldn't believe what I had to do to get Keiko to come..." the ferry-girl said with her finger pointing up.

"I suppose...those two are rather difficult." the opposite side of the argument stated, "Alright, but I'll have to come a little later on and meet you there. I have to finish up a biology lab."

"Alright then its settled!" Botan finally said out loud enough for the couple to hear, "We'll meet in front of the school this time tomorrow!" she said as she bounced over to Keiko and grabbed her arm with excitement, "Oh, this is going to be such fun! Which school is it?" she asked facing Keiko.

"Utagawa* Jr. High, its an art school" Keiko said with more optimism, "that way, she pointed in the direction they were facing. "Its not too far from the school. near downtown."

"Well that's not too far from of our schools at all." Kurama joined in. Then he turned in the direction of his house, "I will see you all tomorrow, then. I'd better get home before the vegetables get bad." 

"Yeah I'd like to see what the festival's about." Kuwabara added, "we never have stuff like that at our school." 

Yusuke just stood in his spot, still looking at Keiko till she turned to face him and he look down before their gazes met. All was not well just yet. 

"I have to go," Keiko said turning her head to towards the others, "I promised mom and dad to help with the store."

"How bout you, Urameshi, coming?" his orange-headed friend called back as he started turning towards home.

"Uh, yeah, I'll go." the last teen said before going on his way. _Might as well..._

End of Ch 1.

Arahazi: Wow!! I can't believe it!! My first Chapter done! I hope I'll be able to keep this up after finals. I won't be working on it then I'm sad to say cause if I do I know I will be pulled into a vortex of no return, and I'll surely regret it later.

*a strange voice calls out suddenly* its not like you don't have enough to distract you anyways...

Arahazi: Urusai*!! Teme.... *sigh* meet Pioko *a crudely drawn samurai comes out dressed in a brown and yellow outfit not the best combination* do you wanna get smacked?

Pioko: No ma'am.

Arahazi: Good. *looks back to readers* Don't worry I don't maim unless provoked. Anyways, I'm guessing you're wondering when the characters that I made up will be coming in...

Pioko: Maybe they just don't care. They probably just think it'll be some badly made Mary Sue.

Arahazi: What a heartbreaking accusation *she dramatically paces the back of her palm on her forehead as if she would faint* you break my heart my dear musie.

Pioko: Yeah, yeah. *suddenly flips through a file that popped out of nowhere* BTW your conscience called. She told you that you can _probably _work on the next chapter tomorrow night IF, and I emphasize this, if you study chemistry, any other important and upcoming finals, and draw out your final sched first.

Arahazi: Yes tell her I will. *faces the readers* Yes I listen to my conscience folks it keeps me at that level of responsibility that keeps me from banging me head on a wall for doing something stupid. Ahh college life... Anyways, I should wrap this up soon cause this is getting long, you're probably wondering what's going on with the first part of the story. Don't worry these characters play an indirect, yet important, part in Yusuke and Keiko's relationship. Just remember, all couples go through this, a time where life puts their bond on the strain. hopefully what will happen with the characters Yusuke and Co. is about to meet will help strengthen their bond. HOPEFULLY....

Well that's my two cents. So Ja bye bye till next chapter. ~_^

Translation

Yukata - a summer cotton kimono

Kisama - a offensive way of saying "you"

Yaro - similar to above

aneki - similar to onee-chan or older sister but its usually used when the younger sibling gets older

Gomen na sai - "I'm very sorry"

Bishonen - a pretty boy or very good looking

okaasan - mother

otousan - father

Ankoku Bujutsukai - the Dark Tournament

Reikai - the spirit world

Utagawa - The word Uta means song. I thought it would be appropriate since it's an art school. I hope I used this right. If I did any Japanese students have full right to grill me. 

Ano - Its a phrase like "Um"

Minna - everyone

tantei - aka spirit detectives

oni - ogres who serve the spirit world 

Urusai - Shut up


	2. A School Festival

Finally! I got the second chapter done!! *does a happy fan dance*

****

Bonds Never Cut

*The authoress comes in always with her trusty "Botan" by her side dressed in a red and white priestess outfit with a "Sacred Buddhist scroll" in hand*

A-hem 

Disclaimer: *unrolls the scroll and speaks in a haughty Voice* And Togashi-sama raised his drawing utensil up on high saying, "Oh *insert Togashi's religion here (I don't want to make assumptions on his religion) ^^;;* bless this thy anime that with it thou shall attract many fans to my beck an call, and make it very famous, at thy mercy. And the *insert here again* did grin, and the people did watch the anime, draw doujinshi, and write FANFICS without the threat of angry lawyers, but to do so one must count to 112, 112 being the number of Yu Yu Hakusho episodes, plus two movies, no more no le-" 

^^;;; 

Geez, I'm only up to 55, plus movies of course! *throws the scroll behind her back grinning sheepishly* Let's just ignore that last part...

Oh and Monty Python ain't mine either... 

Okie, I know I gave warning about an original character in my last chapter and there weren't any, but today they make their appearance! I hope they will be a believable and interesting characters. *bows*

On with the story!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - A School Festival

The next morning...

"Hitots, futats, mits..."* a young female voice whispers as she practiced her swings of her shinai* as it 'whooshed' in time with her counts. Her two sandy brown braids flew into the air and landed at their usual spot behind her petite back and down to her elbows. The bright sunlight streaming through the early morning bathed the empty dojo training hall with a yellow glow reflecting off of her sweat soaked brow behind her parted wavy bangs. It was early in the morning as usual, and she was doing her daily practices as per order of her sensei. About half an hour later, she took a quick shower and dressed into her bluish-gray uniform while tying on the string bow that went around the collar.

"Dozo, sensei."* the young girl said placing a bowl of miso* soup in front of a middle aged man with slightly curly short hair that was a similar color to the girls but lighter. He held a newspaper that covered his face as he sat, kneeling in from of the small table in the dining room while in his wafuku*. The two ate in silence facing each other on opposite side of the table in the dimly lit room, the most of the light blocked by the sliding doors next to them. As every day for the past six years, neither really acknowledged the other's existence. It was as if the person sitting across from the other were but a shadow...

"Goshiso-sama"* were the only words uttered after every meal as the middle aged man stood up revealing his solemn face with two gray eyes. Matching grayish eyes followed as he left the room without a word as his daughter heard the door slide behind him, _The same as usual_. she thought blandly as she stood up to clear the table. Once done she picked up her satchel and her holder for her shinai and headed toward the door slipping her shoes on. Once sliding the door in front of her, she was greeted with the bright glare of the morning light. Chiyo lifted her hand to shield her gaze from the daylight which flooded the hall for a moment until she walked out and slid the door closed. 

Just a day,

just an ordinary day,

just trying to get by.

Just a boy,

Just and ordinary boy,

but he was looking to the sky

As he asked if I could come along

I started to realize,

that everyday he'd find just what he's looking for, 

Like a Shooting star he shines.

-Vanessa Carlton, Ordinary Day

Once outside, her vision quickly adjusted to suit the glare. She spotted a young man waiting patiently outside the front door in a matching bluish-gray blazer and kakis atop a gray bicycle. His blackish-grayish bangs moved as he smiled warmly as she walked towards him. "Ohayo*, Chiyo" he said simply in a gentle voice. 

"Ohayo, Daisuke" she answered with a small smile. Then raised her eyebrow inquisitively, "What's the bike for?" 

"Because today's special." he stated simply never breaking his smile.

"Special?" she wondered, "Daisuke, I don't think the festival is that big of a thing." Chiyo added in a neutral tone.

"Of course it is," he said matter-of-factly, "because your finally going to perform with our club." 

"Don't remind me." Chiyo answered with a frown, "Takako would give me nothing but grief if I didn't." 

Daisuke gave a small chuckle before holding out his hand to her, "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, yeah." the girl retorted sarcastically ungracefully taking his hand to take a steady footing on the bars on the sides of the back wheel. After placing her satchel next to his in the wire basket on the front, Daisuke peddled the bike to reach a moderate speed. 

The day felt pleasant as the setting whizzed by. A breeze blew by them as the bike headed down the street. The sun shined just right through the trees stretching above them. Chiyo couldn't help but close her eyes in contentment. 

The bike soon headed onto the main street. Various people were busy at the various grocery stores buying the fresh produce that had been freshly picked. Chiyo could smell the bean sprouts.

__

And I hate bean sprouts. She thought absentmindedly. Off to the side near an alleyway she saw two girls from their school talking to some guys from another school._ From the looks of their uniforms it looks like Kasanegafuchi Jr. High. Guys from that far don't come here that often. _

Utagawa Jr. High was considered one of the uptown schools where police enforcement was more frequent, so many of the gangs from other schools considered the area neutral territory. She saw the group head into the nearby alleyway. As the two of them passed by, Chiyo caught a small glint of metal emanating from one of the guys hand. 

__

A pocketknife! Chiyo's eyes growing wide, _I should've known those guys would come here for trouble._ She couldn't tell Daisuke, by the time they were able to get the police something could happen to those girls. Plus, her method of persuasion wouldn't agree with her friend either. She tightened her grip on her covered shinai balanced on her shoulder. _No time to lose..._

"Ne*, Daisuke? I'll catch up to you at school. There's something I have to take care of." She said suddenly before she jumped off of the bike and onto the sidewalk. 

"Chotto matte*, Chiyo!" the shocked young man called out trying to turn his head toward her. However, it couldn't stay turned for long since he had to watch the road to keep from hitting any pedestrians. He yelped out as he narrowly missed an old woman, knocking down the groceries she was carrying. He quickly got off and began to apologize bowing while helping with her groceries. 

"That ought to keep him busy for now." She whispered quietly to herself as she ran to the spot where the girls were. She began taking out her shinai as she turned the corner into the ally way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please don't hurt us!" One of the girls with a brown, low ponytail begged as she held her satchel close to her. Her skinny friend with braces was shaking next to her as they were backed into a chain link fence with no way to escape. About 5 guys surrounded them while smirking mercilessly. 

"C'mon honey we justh want yer little walleths." said their leader with straggly hair and buck teeth causing somewhat of a lisp. He held out the pocket knife in his hand a little closer as the girls backed up in fear. "Now justh give usth the money like two good little girlth and maybe we'll leth you become our girlfriends, waddaya sathy?"

"I'd say that would be a pretty bad trade off." A sudden voice said from behind. She stood at the opening of the ally with her shinai on her shoulder. 

"Hey, it's another chick from that fancy art school." said one of the guys with a sick mask* on his face. "Come here to play with us girlie?" another one of the guys buddies called out with a chuckle.

"Actually, I've come here to retrieve my fellow schoolmates." Chiyo replied with a cool smirk as she went into the proper stance. Both hands on the shinai's handle with both feet pointing towards the opponent. Her right foot out as both feet stood apart as far as her shoulders. The standard stance for such a martial art. 

The five Kasanegafuchi Jr. High boys looked at each other with amusement, "Oh really?" their lispy leader replied. "Whathcha gonna do kendo* girl? Smack usth to death withf your little bamboo sthick?" as he and his friends broke out into a laugh riot.

"More than you think..." her voice barely heard by the five punks as a second later she ran swiftly up to the leader. A close up of his tooth-bucked face is the last thing seen before a loud "WHAP!" is heard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*ten minutes earlier about a block away* 

"Come on Urameshi!" a familiar rough voice called out exasperatingly to his raven-haired friend. Yusuke frowned while attempting to out walk his trailing "second crappy conscience," as was Yusuke was calling the orange top at the moment, "Dammit, Kuwabara! Can't you make like a leaf and shove off?!" he called back irritated.

"Look, you already promised Keiko that you were gonna go to the festival, and now you're skipping out on school, probably to avoid her."

"I'm not saying that!" the head tantei yelled placing his hands carelessly behind his head. "Besides," he added, "what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be a good little boy and go to school before your sister finds out?" Yusuke added with a sarcastic tone.

"Quit trying to change the subject! I'm trying to get your stubborn backside to come back with me. And you'd better do it quickly before we're late!" Kuwabara added beginning to get flustered, and whenever this happened it usually ended in the two of them getting into a fight, and one of them with a black eye. 

__

No, I can't get angry or else were not gonna get anywhere. The tall young man took a deep breath before starting again, _Play it cool man, this is the only way you're gonna get his dumbass to move!_

"You're afraid." The tall boy said suddenly before his friend came up to him in a flash and grabbed the collar of his uniform with one hand. "What did you say?!" Yusuke said thoroughly pissed.

"You're afraid to face her." Kuwabara said with a smirk, "You know that it was your stupid pride that got you into the mess, and its the same thing that's keeping you from fixing what you've created. You and Keiko have got something great, and your uncomfortable with that because you've never had a relationship like this with anyone. Plus, you're too scared of getting hurt." Yusuke looked at him in wide-eyed shock as he loosened his grip on the blue collar. He faced the ground as his taller friend continued.

"However," the young man continued as his voice became less brazen, "there's going to be fights and there's going to be arguments, Urameshi, but it all depends on what you do on your half of the relationship to make it work! Now be a man, and come with us to the frickin' festival so you can patch things up!"

The spirit detective looked down at his shoes finally releasing his friends collar. He'd hate to admit it, but his stupid "second conscience" was right. If he hadn't been so damn stuck up, and actually admitted that he was being unreasonable, he wouldn't have gotten in this mess in the first place! He sighed and placed his hands into his pocket, turned and faced the direction of their school, "Alright," he mumbled, admitting his defeat, "let's go."

But before he could start walking, he heard a loud "WHAP!" and a even louder yelp followed by two girls crying out in shock as several guys cussed out loud. 

"What was that?" Yusuke wondered aloud.

"I know those voices from anywhere." Kuwabara stated with his eyes turning into a scowl, "It's a new gang from Kasanegafuchi Jr. High that replaced the last one a few months ago when a new leader came in. They're pretty new so they're trying to set up a rep for themselves." he then let out a bit of a growl, "I've been meaning to give them a little payback. They beat up on Okubo the other day for no reason and almost kept him from going to work." 

"So the newbies decided to come into neutral territory to show how big and tough they are, huh?" Yusuke said with a smirk creeping onto his face, "Why don't we show them what happens when you go out of your league?" 

"Urameshi, matte!" Kuwabara said with an angry tone while blocking his friend's way, "We can't fight here! You know this is neutral territory for all of the gangs! And part of my code is that a man never breaks his word especially when its one made by all of the surrounding gangs." he added with a humph.

Yusuke couldn't help but look at his honor trip with a bleak look, "Well its not like your with your gang right now, and we all know I'm not part of any group. So it really doesn't count right?"

"Well I guess so..." Kuwabara said with uncertainty.

"And by the sound of it, it looks like they're giving somebody trouble. Plus, you do wanna get payback for your buddy right?" the young punk said in a rare diplomatic tone.

"Alright! Alright! I see your point!" finally convinced the carrot-topped young man couldn't help but smirk as he clenched his fists together, "Well, shall we get goin', Urameshi?"

"Yeah," Yusuke finally said, his anticipation growing, "I wanna get a good brawl in before we have to go back to school anyway." The two teens footsteps faded as they followed the call of a challenge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/^_^ Action time!! If anyone has ever seen "Jubei-chan" then the opening song sounds pretty good for this scene. Ahhh, nothing like a good ass kicking to relieve stress.../

The four other Kasanegafuchi Jr. High members looked in shock as their leader fell to the ground unconscious. Chiyo wasn't even seen coming as she raced up to the buck-toothed leader and hit him square on the middle of his forehead with the rubber tipped shinai. The dagger slid to the side of the alleyway away from harmful hands. 

Once recovered, the sick-mask guy took off at a run towards their opponent, "You bitch!" he yelled as he made an attempt to charge her. He wasn't very fast. Chiyo's braids flew in front of her as she stepped to the side to deliver a good hit to the back of the guy's head. A loud crash rang out as the "mask-face" dove into nearby trashcans. 

Just as soon as the last member his the trash cans, another one of the five with burly, thick arms tried to grab her from behind. He had nearly gotten a hold of her in a bear hug before she thrust the handle of her weapon into his stomach causing him to keel over in pain. The two last guys consisted of a twin pair with matching shaggy eyebrows grabbed an arm each to try to release Chiyo's grip on her shinai. 

__

Dammit! she thought frustrated _I'm not used to group attacks! _Kendo* was usually better used for individual duels rather than a street brawl.

"Kyaaa!" she cried aloud as she wringed her way out of the twin's grasps. She made a swift arc with her bamboo sword hitting one of the twins hard on the shoulder sending him face first into the nearby wall. The other had managed to grab onto one end of the stick and grinned for a second, thinking he had gained the upper hand. That was before Chiyo made a kick to the side, swinging her foot over her shinai while still holding it, to give a swift kick to the side of his head.

It never hurt to do a little improvising...

Chiyo gave a quick breath once all of the commotion was over. Remembering what she was there for, she turned towards the two girls. The one with the braces tried to pick up the girl with the ponytail who was sitting on the ground shaking. When she was a few feet away from the pair she tried to call out to them.

"Are you alri-" Chiyo felt a tight grasp silencing her as she was turned abruptly towards "mask-face" covered in garbage, and ready to pummel her with a brick in hand. _He's too close. _was her last thought as she prepared for the oncoming hit. 

Suddenly a fist came flying in before "mask-face" could lower the brick toward her head. This sent him flying back into the trash head-first. Chiyo looked at her attacker's fallen form before looking at the pair. She relaxed her stance after checking to make sure that they weren't reinforcements. 

"Thank you." she said simply while nodding to the raven haired young man who had helped her as he nodded back. Her vision adjusted behind him as he spotted taller figure with orange hair looking at the scene before him while poking one of the guys with the tip of this shoe. 

"No prob," Yusuke answered nodding back. Then he said in an amused voice, "but it looks like we missed all of the fun."

"Yeah, are you alright?" Kuwabara, ever the gentleman, asked with an concerned voice, "Did they attack you?" 

"Not exactly," then she turned to the two girls again, "You two are in my class aren't you? Shizuhara-san* and Motogawa-san, am I correct?

The girl with the braces and shoulder length black hair nodded still a little shaken, "H-hai*, I'm Aiko and this is Mariko." she said while helping her friend off of the ground. "Domo arigato* for all of your help Tsuyosa*-san." Mariko said gratefully while the two of them bowed.

Chiyo smiled slightly as she picked up one of the girls satchel's off of the ground and handed it to Mariko, "You don't have to worry about it. Guys like that are jerks. Just go to school and forget it all ever happened." Her smile tuned into a smirk as she placed her shinai back into its cover after she had retrieved it.

"Okay." both of the girls said as the trotted off to school. Chiyo watched them as they left the alleyway then turned to the two boys. However, before she could say anything she heard a cry echo from the entrance.

"Chiyo!" called out a panting Daisuke as he was bent down from his run. He held his arm on the side of the corner for balance. Sweat came down his face as he gasped for breath.

"Wh-what h-happened?" her friend said in-between gasps before his vision began to blur and his knees began to give out from under him in an instant.

"Daisuke!" Chiyo called out in an alarmed voice. She ran over to him and caught his slim form before it fell to the concrete. She took his arm and put it around her neck while scolding him "You know you're not suppose to run like that! You're system can't take it!"

__

What's up with this guy? Yusuke thought with a sweatdrop as he looked at this unusual sight. A young woman with a lean athletic frame supporting a slender, fragile looking young man.

Daisuke ignored Chiyo's reprimand and continued his inquiry while still trying to catch his breath as his vision continued to blur "Did-did you get into a f-fight?"

"Look, c'mon let's get you to school then you can start with your interrogation." she said seriously as she adjusted Daisuke and her shinai so that she could support both. Luckily she and Daisuke were of the same height so giving support wasn't too difficult.

"Do you two need help?" Yusuke asked, still not knowing what was going on. Kuwabara was just as perplexed as he stood aside watching the scene unfold.

"No," Chiyo said hurriedly, "our school isn't far and we'd probably faster on our own." she jogged off to the outer street, with Daisuke in tow, and yelled a "Thanks again!" as she left the ally.

"That was... interesting." Kuwabara stated simply.

"More like weird, stupid weird." the other commented as he kicked down a guy who was getting up. Once after finally accepting that they didn't know a thing, they both left the ally as well as the defeated thugs on the floor as they headed towards Saryashiki.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school in front of Utagawa Jr. High...

"Nice to see that the three of you made it." Kurama said amused.

"I thought you said you had some lab to take care of?" Yusuke asked

"I did." the red-head answered smiling, "but I was able to finish it early, so here I am." 

"Omatta sa shimash ta Kurama-kun*," Keiko said politely, "These two had to stay after school again for something." She glared at the two boys next to her.

"I'm tellin' ya, Keiko-chan*, it wasn't our fault!" Kuwabara stated in his defense, "Not mine anyway, it was Urameshi who made us late for school this morning!" 

"Urusai, no one wants to hear you whine." Yusuke said in an annoyed tone.

"Anyway," Kurama interjected before the two could start another one of their disagreements, "where's Botan-san? I thought she was suppose to come with us."

"She said she had to take care of something over in Reikai and she won't be able to come." Yusuke answered. 

"That's too bad," Keiko said in a disappointed voice, "I guess that's why she didn't say hello to me this morning as she went with your friend in Black in tow as I went to school this morning." she wondered with her finger pointed on her chin as she recalled earlier events.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked slightly surprised, "It must be important if Botan-san had to retrieve one of us quickly to go to the spirit world. She could have just summoned us at school. I suppose we'll be hearing about it soon enough, though."

"Then that means that we're going to have another case again, right?" Kuwabara interjected. Keiko slightly jerked from the comment and opened her mouth to say something, but then silenced herself before saying anything. Yusuke couldn't help but notice this but kept it to himself.

Their orange haired friend continued, not noticing what had just occurred, "Well then I guess we should just enjoy this then before having to go back on duty again. Besides I always wondered what this school was all about, I've sure never seen it up close like this before." Kuwabara said with a tinge of curiosity as he lead the other three through the gates and into the school.

Inside of the usual bare white walls, was the usual Japanese school seemingly similar in design. A plain white building with a clock on the middle tower with four levels and a gym to the side. It had a newer look than Saryashiki, however, the front court that lead up to the school was about three times bigger. This space was now bustling with students, many from different schools, moving from stands lined up side by side in either side of the four creating a path to a main platform/stage that was set up in front of the main building. On either side of it were two smaller platforms.

"It's not that different from our school." Kuwabara said while looking around, "Although I'll have to admit, our school's never done anything like this."

Aside from the usual stands selling takoyaki* and soba* there were one's selling other foods like crèpes and hamburgers. There was even one with a sign that said 'Try Native Delicacies from France!' as it showed off some well made pastries and cakes. Others showed off hand made craft's and artworks. A yell could be heard as an unlucky student volunteer fell into a dunking booth. 

"I have heard of this school in the past," Kurama stating as he joined in the conversation. He turned to Keiko who was walking on the right side of Kuwabara while the fox-boy was on the right, "but I never heard much about it. What exactly goes on here Keiko-san?"

"Well, it's an art school for this city. All of the best students in things like art, music, dance, and even the martial arts come here to specialize in their own talents while still getting the standard education for both middle school and high school. Many of these students have to commute from a long way just to study here." Keiko added with a slight awe.

The orange-top in the center also couldn't help but show a little surprise, "Wow, so this is one of these snazzy schools for really gifted kids, huh?" 

"Yes, your friends must be very talented, Keiko-san"

"Yep," the young girl said with a smile, "I especially came since my friend will be in one of the main performances." 

Yusuke all this time was lagging a few steps behind his line of friends. His face was neutral, hiding what he was really feeling. Despite the lack of intensity that had been in the air yesterday between him and Keiko, there still held some anxiety which made the two of them uncomfortable in each other's presence. The lack of communication during the conversation was evidence enough. Plus, he had never been one to go to big events like this unless it was for a case, or for something like a match. 

__

Stupid toddler. he thought as he remembered the incident regarding a certain junior and a Tokyo Dome ticket. 

Whenever he was in a situation like this, he could at least have the reassurance in knowing that he had Keiko's presence to take away some of his unease. However, considering the current situation this only served to make things really, REALLY uncomfortable.

__

It's times like these that make me wonder if we're even on the same level most of the time... Yusuke thought sadly.

His thoughts were interrupted as the four walked closer towards the main platform. Keiko was pointing out the bluish-gray uniform's in the crowd that belonged to the school. Yusuke looked at one of the smaller platforms that was beside it. On it was a young man alone on the stage playing a clear sweet melody on a violin as a medium-sized crowd listened. His eyes were closed looking quite peaceful and natural with the instrument as his blackish-grayish bangs moved softly over his face as he continued to play.

__

That guy looks familiar... Yusuke thought as the young man bowed. The crowed gave an enthusiastic applause as he exited the stage. An orange-red headed young woman walked quickly up to the center and grabbed a microphone from its stand, "Hey, let's give another round of applause for Yasashiro* Daisuke for his wonderful rendition of the main theme from 'Swan Lake.' Wasn't it great!?" the crowd answered with additional cheers. "Alright," the girl continued, "next up we have..." 

Yusuke's train of thought on the issue broke as he realized that the others were no longer in front of him. 

__

Oh great, first I'm dragged to this stupid, fancy school, then I get lost in it! Luckily that wasn't completely correct, for after a few seconds of crowd scanning he found the three standing in another crowd. It surrounded a small mini-arena consisting of four wooden poles each connected by pieces of string to keep the crowd out as a demonstration/match commenced. The floor was composed of a gym mat. Next to it stood a small sign reading "The Way of the Sword*" in bright red Kanji.

__

I thought she said that we were going to see a performance not some kendo match! Yusuke wondered with a hint of shock. Keiko had never shown an interest in any martial art. Unless you count that strange force behind her slaps that could knock Yusuke flat in an instant.

On one side of the square, instead of the usual spectators, sat five young men about Yusuke's age waiting eagerly to show off for the crowd. Each wearing a traditional white keigogi* and hakama*. In the center of the ring, stood two figures covered from the waist up in armor not including their arms. Their faces were hidden by a men*. However, their hands had on two gloves while their hands held a shinai. One stood at about 6'0, and by his confident aura, reveled himself as the captain of the team. Opposite of him stood silently another figure, about 5'3. The captain, who introduced himself as Tetsuya talked in a low baritone voice while demonstrating various offensive attacks while his partner parried them. Once they were done, they had a small bout to show more difficult techniques. 

"Hajime!*" one of the boys called out as the two commenced the fight. The smaller one faired quite well against the taller opponent, but soon fell to the captain as he pointed the tip of his shinai to the smaller person's throat with one hand while yelling out "Tsuki*!". The same boy yelled out "Yame!*" ending the match. The two bowed to each other respectfully. 

After the small match, the two members went to the sidelines and sat to cool off. Their fellow club members came up in a line to finish up the demonstration with a display of warming up procedures in a coordinated fashion. The other two began to take of their heavy armor. It was then that Keiko started heading toward the two kendo students gesturing for the other three to follow her.

As the four pushed through the crowd, the three boys looked questioningly at each other.

"So who exactly again are we meeting? We've been here for half an hour already and we still haven't seen this 'friend.'" Yusuke muttered getting impatient. Luckily Keiko was a few feet ahead and couldn't hear the conversation

"I dunno," Kuwabara said shrugging, "She still hasn't told us who it is." Then he smirked, "Hey! Maybe Keiko's gonna introduce her new boyfriend to you, Urameshi." 

Kurama acted fast before another fight ensured, "Calm down, Yusuke!" Kurama said quickly while holding his friend back by the arms, "He was just joking!" he sweatdropped at the scene before him. 

"I'll show you joking, you asshole!!" Yusuke muttered through clenched teeth as a throbbing vein appeared on his forehead. Kuwabara couldn't help but laugh out at this reaction. His face was priceless!

Their conflict was soon forgotten as Keiko spotted out the two Kendo students still taking off their remaining armor. "Hey there!" Keiko called out cheerfully while waving at the two as they were about to take off their helmets. 

It was then that Yusuke couldn't help but feel some doubt. _Oh crap, _he thought getting worried _What if that idiot's right and her new 'friend' is some guy she met here? _

It was then that the taller figure took off his helmet revealing a young man who looked about 16. He looked like a young samurai from one of those old movies with his kendo outfit and long, black hair tied into a low ponytail. And to Yusuke's dismay he had a mature, handsome look about him.

"Man, and I was just kidding about the new guy thing before..." Kuwabara muttered sympathetically.

This was cancelled out as he heard Keiko finally call out the name of her mystery 'friend' at last. "Chiyo-chan!" she said as she walked past Tetsuya. The other girl took off her helmet to reveal a pair of almond shaped gray eyes. She removed the cloth wrapped around her hair letting down two long golden-brown braids. Wiping off the sweat from her brow, she called out, slightly shocked, "Konnichiwa*, Keiko-chan! This is a pleasant surprise."

"That was a great demonstration you all did." Keiko smiled as she continued the conversation.

"Arigato," Chiyo said still sitting Japanese style on the ground then turned to the captain, "excuse me for a second, Keiko-chan." She placed the palms of her two hands on the ground with the tips of her fingers touching. "Sempai*, thank you for letting me participate in the match." she said while bowing to the ground.

The captain did the same, "Not a problem Tsuyosa-san. See you in class on Monday." Tetsuya answered while standing up. He nodded to Keiko and the others before going off.

While Chiyo stood up to talk to Keiko, Kuwabara looked perplexed as he leaned down to Yusuke, "Hey, doesn't she look familiar?" 

"Yeah she's that chick from this morning." Yusuke said recalling the incident before school.

"Then how come she didn't recognize us?" 

"What are you two talking about?" Kurama interjected.

His question was never answered as Keiko turned to the three boys, "Oh! I almost forgot. Chiyo, this is Kuwabara, he's a classmate of mine."

"Hiya." the tall young man answered with a hand raised. His voice held a slightly uncertain tone since they had already met that morning, even if it wasn't formally.

Keiko continued, "This is Shuuichi, he goes to another school near us." 

"A pleasure," Kurama, going by his human name, responded politely slightly bowing his head.

"and this is Yusuke." as Keiko gestured her hand towards the raven-haired boy.

"Ah, the famous Yusuke. Keiko's told me so much about you..." Chiyo replied. Then she bowed slightly to the three, "Hajime-mashte.*" 

Yusuke couldn't help but sweatdrop as she did this, _Man, this chick's all proper like in one of those old samurai movies or something. Next thing you know she'll be performing a tea ceremony*. Either she forgot about us or she's a pretty good actress... _

"Yeah," he finally said. Before the conversation could go further...

"Chiyo, the show's going to start any minute!" another faintly familiar voice called out as Daisuke walked quickly out of the main crowd and towards the group of five.

"Nani*? Already?!" Chiyo cried out in dismay.

"Yes, and Takako's about to pull out her hair waiting!" he said grabbing onto her wrist about to pull her towards the stage.

Chiyo looked nervously at his hand on her wrist, "Well Keiko's here, so you lead her to the stage while I'll run ahead." she said hurriedly as she pulled out of his grip and ran off in the direction of the main stage.

Daisuke watched as she ran off then turned off to face the others, "Keiko-san! How nice to see you!" his face brightening as he faced her. "I'm afraid introductions will have to occur as we walk." he said while looking at her companions. The four sweatdropped at his sudden change of attitude.

"Alright Daisuke-kun, lead the way." Keiko responded, regaining her composure, also glad to see another friend. The remaining young teens followed as the headed in the direction where Chiyo had run off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cannot believe your starting this already!" Chiyo cried out while tucking in the white t-shirt that went under her overcoat into her skirt. She was on the stage behind one of the large speakers.

"Well it's not my fault that the others finished their performances early while you had to come in late! And I can't believe that you're not going to wear the outfit I made for this!" the stage-manager and announcer said irritatingly. Her over-confident personality and Chiyo's stubborn one never exactly made them friends. "I mean, if you're going to be in the club then you ought to at least make your first performance a little extravagant. Unlike when we had to prod you into doing this."

"Takako," Chiyo sighed exasperatedly remembering that bright, fluffy-pink ensemble that reminded her of a samba dancer. How many times have they gone through this conversation? Supposedly for Takako not enough, "those J-pop outfits make my stomach churn..." 

"Yeah, yeah, and I can't strip you down and put the costume on myself." then she heard the band beginning to play a cheery, upbeat tune, "Shit! It's starting!" she yelled out as she began pushing the other girl towards the stairs to the stage. 

"And while were at it," she looked at the two braids hanging down Chiyo's back. Grabbing the two ties that held them together, "at least let your hair down!" she pulled off the ties while kicking Chiyo from in front of the speaker as the band continued to play.

"TAKAKO!!" Chiyo cried out slightly angered as she stumbled on to the stage. She quickly caught her balance and jogged to the middle microphone stand and grabbed the microphone a second before her cue to sing started.

Kinou no ame wa higahi no machi ni/Yesterday's rains came

Tsumetai hoshi no furaseta/ Bringing cold stars to the east city

Kanashii kimi wa hitori de shizuka ni/ Quietly and sadly

Atashi no daisuke na uta no kuchisusamu/ You hum my favorite song

Ikanakucha fukai kurayami ni/ I have to go, or no one will save

Mayoikonda kare wo/ The boy who wandered

Daremo tasukete kurenai/ Into the deep darkness

Atashi nara itoshisa dake de/ With love alone, I will go

Donna basho e demo/ No matter where you are

Mayowanai de hashitte yukeru/ I will go running straight to you 

Dakara ooki no koe de/ So, in a loud voice

Nandomo atahi no namae wo yonde/ Call out my name again and again

-Earth Girl Arjuna, Mameshiba

Luckily, Keiko and the other's were able to arrive before the performance started. However, they arrived only soon enough to be near the back of the crowd. 

"Is that really Chiyo?" Keiko wondered aloud with amazement.

Daisuke smiled, "As hard it is to believe, it is." 

"She ain't too bad." Kuwabara muffled from the popcorn that he had bought from one of the stands. He offered some to Kurama who accepted. The crowed started cheering as during the instrumental she pulled up two familiar girls from the crowd. Aiko and Mariko tried to shyly decline, but Chiyo pulled them onto stage as all three sang along through the song.

"So what kind of club is it, Daisuke-kun?" 

"Performance Club," Daisuke answered in English then continued in Japanese, "it's where many of us in the music department get to perform songs out of our criteria for small public shows. Sometimes we let in other students from the other departments join in if they have the talent. A few months after we both started coming to school here, I found out about Chiyo's little talent. I thought it would be good for her to do something other than the martial arts around here."

"But she seems to be having a really good time up there." 

"Seems is the word, Keiko-san." Daisuke chuckled, "She has to perform in order to remain in the club, that's why it has its name. But you wouldn't believe what we had to do just to get her up there, persuasive measures had to get pretty desperate..."

All the while Yusuke was standing at the side debating on whether he should be sulking or glaring at everyone. He especially felt like aiming a particularly nasty one to the boy who, at the moment, was making Keiko giggle while recalling an incredibly amusing incident regarding the rehearsal for the club, a misplaced cord, Chiyo's attempt to learn the choreography, and the faculty's new idea to place the choral performance over a pool to fully play out the idea 'H2O Spectacular!' right next to the stage. All resulting in one, as Daisuke put it, "thoroughly soaked Chiyo."

__

He's better not be getting too friendly... the green-clad young man fumed silently. Apparently, his suit wasn't the only thing in that color scheme. Luckily his fears were quieted as Daisuke's face drew into a bit of a stare towards the stage as he noticed Chiyo's hair billowing out in a nice way as she turned to bow to the crowed, finishing her performance. 

She would rarely ever let her hair down, and Daisuke couldn't help but take the time out to notice how pretty it looked as it billowed out into the wind. 

"Daisuke-kun? Is everything alright? You got quiet all of a sudden." 

The young man snapped out of his reverie, "Oh, yes! Sorry about that Keiko-san." He laughed out sheepishly.

__

Not like I'm jealous or anything, the tantei quickly thought. _Dammit! I just wish they wouldn't look so damn comfy around each other! It all looks so... _Yusuke paused in his private conversation for a moment. 

__

Come to think of it, the young man continued, staring a Keiko and Daisuke as they commented on the last performance, _when was the last time she and I ever had a conversation like THAT?_

Although to others it may only seem as a passing annoyance, the matter had been something that was troubling Yusuke for sometime. Every time he and Keiko would go out on a date to some shop she liked, people would stare at him as if he were about to cause trouble. As if he were out of place in her world. He couldn't ignore the fact that she's one of the best students in school with a sparkling reputation while he was just some good-for-nothing punk. After he came back to life, and started to make his relationship with Keiko closer, he would hear rumors of how he was probably seducing her, or when teachers would talk to her about not getting mixed up with him. 

__

How is it that we we're able to come so far in the first place anyway? Yusuke thinking while looking at the ground. _I mean, when you add things up we really don't look like we suit each other. What the hell could I possibly offer her with the life I lead?_ His face, for a moment, reflected a mix of frustration and sadness.

Kurama, who at the time was standing next to the distraught young man happened to turn his head as Yusuke battled with himself. 

"Yusuke?" the red-head asked, concerned, "What is the matter?"

"N-nothing," his friend blurted out quickly plastering on a face he usually put on when he was hiding something. Then he turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kurama called out as Yusuke walked out into the crowd.

Also noticing his retreat, Kuwabara questioned, "Kurama? Where's Urameshi goin'?"

"Home," Yusuke's leaving figure said, answering his question. Then for a moment he hesitated and took another glance at Keiko, who was still chatting with Daisuke, then to his two friends, "Look, do me a favor, will ya? Just tell Keiko that you lost me in the crowd or somethin'." then he finally left. Disappearing in a passing wave of people.

Kuwabara was about to go after him when Kurama put a hand on his shoulder, "Just let him go. We probably shouldn't have forced him in the first place." Kurama replied. 

"But what if she runs after him?" 

"We've done everything that we possibly could do for them, its best if we just leave things be and let it play itself out."

The taller young man opened his mouth as if to say something, but he resigned himself to his friends words and followed Kurama as they went back towards where Keiko and Daisuke were.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit!" Yusuke cried to himself while in the walk where many of the stands were, "where the hell's the exit?!" Not knowing the territory, and with the number of people blocking his way, made for a very aggravated, and lost, Saryashiki student.

Suddenly he spotted the gates where he and the others entered. _Finally! _he thought to himself as he headed towards the exit. But as he passed a refreshment stand he spotted a familiar figure sitting on a bench between the stand and the gates. Chiyo sat quietly as she sipped her can of tea.

Never being one to leave a curious sight unnoticed he walked up to her and leaned on the wall next to the bench. After a minute of silence, "Why aren't you with Keiko and the others?" Yusuke asked skipping the formalities and bluntly said aloud.

"I'm not a big crowd person," Chiyo answered in a quiet detached voice, "so I decided to come and take a bit of a breather."

"Then what was the big deal with the pop star performance back there?" 

Chiyo let out a light snort, "To make a long story short. I was forced." she placed her elbows on her knees never taking her eyes off of whatever she was looking at in front of her.

"How'd you meet Keiko anyway?" Yusuke suddenly asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Sort of like the way I met you and your friend this morning. She came with some friends around the school to shop, got lost, and I helped her find her way around. It was about a year ago, I think. Ever since then we've been hanging out periodically."

__

That was around the time I was still dead wasn't it? Yusuke thought as he remembered that time when he was in limbo. Then he suddenly realized, "Hey, wait a minute... You mean you remember us from this morning?"

"Yes."

"Then what was with the whole 'Nice to meet you' crap back there?" Yusuke said with a slight throbbing vein showing on his forehead.

"I didn't think it was the best way to start off introductions in front of Keiko, you know how worried she can get..." then after a pause, "Again, thank you for this morning."

"No prob, you've already said that plenty of times. By the way, have you ever fought in fights like that? I mean gang fights, not like those refereed kendo fights you're so used to."

"No, not really. It was kind of a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing." 

"Then you'd probably might want too watch yourself for a while." the seasoned street fighter warned, "You're moves we're pretty good, but guys like that hold grudges for a long time, especially when their pride gets damaged. They're gonna want payback." 

"I can take care of myself." 

"Alright, I won't lecture ya. I get enough of those anyway." Yusuke said, giving up.

"What about you?" the braided girl asked, "Where are you off to all of a sudden?"

"This place doesn't exactly suit me either, so I'm leavin'." the stood up from leaning on the wall and placed his hands in is pockets. "If you see Keiko, just tell her that you didn't see me." he began to walk towards the gates.

"I will tell her that I saw you, Yusuke," Chiyo stated blandly, finally looking at him, "I'm not going lie to her."

He gave her a glare, but not feeling like holding up his departure anymore he sighed, "Fine, do what you want..." then left the gates.

A few minutes later, Keiko jogged up to the gates where Yusuke had left.

"Yusuke! Yusuke!" she called out frantically. Then she spotted her friend on the bench. She jogged up to her, "Chiyo-san! Have you seen Yusuke? I can't find him anywhere!" 

"Whoa, calm down Keiko-chan," Chiyo said while getting up, "I just saw him and I think he just went back home. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"Demo*-" 

"Look I know things have been tough," the kendo student stood in front of Keiko while placing her hands on the others shoulders. "but right now its probably best of you let him be for awhile." 

"I suppose you're right..." Keiko sighed.

Suddenly Mariko and Aiko came up to the two. "Tsuyosa-san!" the two called out to the other girls, "want to come with us to check out the other stands?" Aiko asked.

"Sure that sounds like fun." Chiyo replied. "and call me Chiyo." she added.

"Who's your friend Chiyo-san?" said Mariko looking at Keiko.

"Oh, this is Yukimura Keiko-san, and right now she's a little strained. Why don't we show her everything Utagawa has?"

"That's sounds great Chiyo-san!" Aiko exclaimed while going up to grab Keiko's arm, "C'mon Keiko-san, we'll show you that this fancy art school knows how to have fun!"

"A-alright," Keiko said shyly at first. Then no longer able to hold out to all of the excitement she finally let out a giggle, "let's go check out that pastry stand! I always wanted to try something from France!"

"Well then," Chiyo joined as she walked up to the other excited girls, "we should probably go and find Kuwabara-san and Shuuichi-san first. They're probably wondering where you went off to. Plus Daisuke's waiting for us."

"Oh no! I almost forgot about them!" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the festival...

The sun began to set as a mix of orange and crimson began to color the sky. Keiko waved in front of a now found Kuwabara and Kurama as they faced back to the school. Chiyo, Aiko, and Mariko waved back from the entrance. The festival was a big hit, and the school was looking forward in gaining a more widely spread reputation.

Chiyo said her goodbyes to the other two girls as she walked back to the main stage.

The other students were packing up all of the speakers and whatnot. As she arrived, she spotted Daisuke onstage carrying a box filled with various equipment. 

"Here Daisuke," she held out her hands from on the ground, "I can take that to storage."

"Thanks." he answered, handing her the box. As soon as she returned, "Where's Keiko-san and her friends?" 

"Gomen, they already left." Chiyo said apologetically while the young man placed his violin into its case. He had left it at school the other day for the performance and would be taking it home today. After locking the case, he walked down the stage to where Chiyo stood and handed her the covered shinai she had used for the demonstration. "Arigato," she replied.

"Daisuke!" a bright voice called out as Takako jumped up suddenly from behind Daisuke. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, "Ne, Daisuke-kun?" she began flirtatiously, "wanna come with me to that new cafe around the corner? Their cake is to die for!"

"A-ano Takako-san..." Daisuke answered out nervously as he turned slightly red from the close contact. His politeness usually led him to get pushed around by others. Especially by girls.

"Onegaiiii*..." Takako continued, placing a hand in his hair to ruffle it a bit, "don't break my heart!"

"Takako," Chiyo said in a low, serious voice, "I don't think he wants to go. You probably shouldn't push him."

"Who's pushing?" the other girl asked, slightly incredulous, "I mean, its not like you two are boyfriend and girlfriend anyway, Chiyo." Takako had always had a bit of a crush on Daisuke, and never hid that fact from anyone either.

"I'm not saying that Takako-san, but I can't just stand around while you create assumptions concerning my friend." While onstage she and Takako usually were able to get along whenever it concerned business about school. However, once all that was all done the animosity between the two couldn't help but seep out. Takako never liked the fact that Daisuke had wanted a girl from another department, totally separate from music, to join their club, especially while being president of it. 

"Hmph, you're just jealous because I actually have a figure," Takako said, not too subtly showing off her C-sized, curvy body, "I betcha under that kendo uniform and your stick-like stature you're probably mistaken for a boy..."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Chiyo cried out getting angry.

"A-ano, girls. Come on, lets try to keep this civil..." Daisuke pleaded in vain as the two girls locked out in a stare. He sweat dropped as electricity jolted between the two girls eyes. 

"At least I have the dignity not to go around showing off myself like a peacock!" the now mad kendo girl said.

"Oh-hohohohohoh!" laughed out Takako in a haughty way with the back of her hand raised to her mouth, "At least I actually act like a person who's from this time era, samurai-girl. I betcha Daisuke has more interest in girl who's into more than kendo and training. You're so serious and solemn that you're as entertaining as a rock!"

"Oh that's it!" Chiyo clenched her fist.

Suddenly, Daisuke extended his hand in front of Chiyo lightly grabbing her wrist. "I'm sorry Takako-san." he said seriously, "but we have to get going now. There's something that we have to take care of, perhaps I can take a rain-check in answering your question." then he started walking dragging a perplexed Chiyo and leaving a dumb-founded Takako.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daisuke!" 

"Gomen!" Daisuke said out slightly shocked letting go of her wrist after a minute of walking in silence, "did I hurt your arm?" he asked concerned.

"No, its just..." Chiyo let out sheepishly looking at her wrist. She wasn't one to really be into physical contact. 

Then her face changed from awkward to an annoyed look, "Anyway, Daisuke, you need to learn how to say 'no' to people for once! It wouldn't kill you or anyone else if you did." she scolded him slightly as she walked a few feet in front of her friend.

"I suppose." the young man replied, glad that Chiyo had finally calmed down. He held his violin with his satchel tied to it. Because of its bulkiness they couldn't take the bike. They had retrieved it before the festival and left it at school. 

Another minute of silence followed, "So how's your dad doing?" Daisuke asked, trying to fill the void.

"The same as always," Chiyo replied blandly. It wasn't exactly her favorite subject to talk about, "Serious and solemn as a rock..."

"Hey, don't pay any attention to Takako," he said suddenly, "she can go overboard when she gets riled up. She's like that to everyone."

"It's not like I was going to smack her with my shinai," she responded curtly, "I have more discipline than that." _Although,_ she pondered, still a little peeved from the Performance club president's words, _the thought was rather tempting... _

"Like this morning when you got into that fight?"

Chiyo stopped from the surprised jolt that suddenly ran though her body. She inwardly sighed, _I was hoping that he wasn't going to remember that._

"Look I already told you the circumstances regarding that particular situation," Chiyo said quickly, "I mean, think of what would have happened to Aiko and Mariko if I didn't!"

"But what you did was still dangerous, Chiyo. What if you had gotten hurt? You shouldn't get mixed up in things like that!"

__

Please not the face, please not the face... Chiyo pleaded inwardly. She slowly turned her head towards Daisuke to behold his patent concerned, pleading look that always managed to make her feel guilty for whatever reason he brought it out for. 

Also known as: "The puppy-dog look."

She cringed then finally blurted, "Well I can't exactly take back what I did! What's done is done and I'll deal with any effects that might arise, ok?!" she ended, her voice half exasperated, half whiny. 

"Ok," Daisuke sighed finally letting go of his gaze, "but that doesn't mean that I can't be a little worried about you."

"Yeah it's not like I can stop it anyway.." Chiyo mumbled to herself.

"So from now on we can't take your shortcuts thought the alleyways anymore."

"You do realize that I'm not going to heed that, right?"

"I know, but that's not going to stop me from walking with you." he answered softly as his eyes shined a rare light in them that could calm a storm. He smiled slightly and walked closer to Chiyo still about a foot behind and off to the side. Gently he took her hand despite the surprised jerk she gave. "You can lead. I'll follow you wherever you may go." 

Her face flushed a slight shade of red on he cheeks. She couldn't look him in the eye, and instead stole a glance at the violin case that he held in his other hand. On the side facing her, bore an engraved starburst with long pointing needles. She remembered that Daisuke use to look at the stars from a telescope in this room. He loved stargazing, _"Because," _he once told her, _"No matter how dark it becomes they can still shine so brightly in adversity. They give me some hope." _

"Whatever," she let out in an annoyed tone, not knowing what else to say. She turned her head away in an uncaring manner. However, as she felt the warmth of his hand, she couldn't help but smile to herself as she remembered those reassuring words. 

"Isn't that kind of strange?" she asked sarcastically, "A girl leading a boy?"

"Tsuyosa Chiyo," Daisuke retorted in an equally sarcastic tone as his face grew a smirk, "since when did you care what other people thought?" The two of them walked home from then on in a comfortable silence. That was the way the two of them had always been when they were together, and that was the way they always would be.

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words,

though they did not feel.

For I felt what I had not felt before,

and you swore those words could heal.

As I look up into those eyes,

his vision borrows mine.

And I know he's no stranger,

for I feel I've held him for all time.

And he said, "Take my hand,

live while you can, 

don't you feel dreams are right 

in the palm of your hand?"

-Vanessa Carlton, Ordinary Day

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later at the Yukimura ramen house...

Keiko had invited Yukina and Shizuru to her family's restaurant for a small celebration of Botan finally coming back from her duties at Reikai. She decided to take a bit of a break from all of the commotion of the latest case and saved the explanations for when she had to brief the tantei. 

The girls were settled in the Japanese style living room waiting for a movie that was on that night. 

"Why is it that we couldn't invite the others?" Yukina inquired.

"Because this is what we like to call in the human world a 'girls night out', Yukina-chan." Shizuru explained to the petite koorime* she fingered her beer can absentmindedly. Keiko's parents wouldn't let her smoke inside, "that's why we're at Keiko's house."

"But Kazuma-san seemed so upset when he found out about it." 

"That's because my little otoko* gets upset whenever he can't be around you every waking moment." the older Kuwabara sibling said amusedly.

"But why is that?" the ice-demon asked innocently, Shizuru sweatdropped. Yukina still hadn't gotten the hang of human courtship yet.

"It's not only that Yukina-chan, Keiko needs some support from us now," Botan added in a hushed voice, not wanting said girl to hear, "the festival was a bit of a flop, so the two of them still aren't talking to each other." 

"Yeah, leave it to two guys in charge while you're gone, Botan, and of course the whole thing's going to go awry." Shizuru replied rolling her eyes.

"Hurry up Keiko-chan, its starting!" Botan called out to her friend who was in the kitchen preparing a tray of assorted drinks and snacks. 

"Yes, coming!" she placed the last of the drinks on the tray and proceeded to carry the entire thing with precise balance. As she walked out she heard the TV...

"We interrupt this scheduled broadcast to bring you this special report..."

Botan saw Keiko coming in with the tray, "Don't worry Keiko-chan I think this saved you some time, so you don't have to rush!" she said with a bright smile while jumping up to help her.

"Two young teenagers we're attacked by five gang members from a neighboring school while walking home. One was dead at the scene as police arrived while the other suffered no injury."

"Oh, how horrible!" Yukina said her voice laden with shock and sorrow.

"Officials are still on the lookout for the four other members while the suspect was found unconscious, possibly from self-defense, nearby with a hand-held gun. He will be charged with murder of the second degree. The young woman who survived attack was taken to the station for safety reasons and for questioning. Reports have yet to disclose further information except that the two teenagers were most likely victims of a mugging. Police are baffled on how such a thing could happen in an area where security is the highest in the city. A community now mourns the loss of Yasashiro Daisuke..." a picture of the young man was flashed on the screen.

A sudden crash rang throughout of the living room as three heads turned towards the source. Keiko was standing in silent shock as the tray and its contents now littered the floor in front of her. 

"Keiko-chan!" Botan called out to her in alarm, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"No..." she whispered as she began to shake, lowering herself slowly to the floor until she was on her knees.

"Keiko-chan!! Daijobu*?" Yukina cried out in a scared voice. 

Shizuru sat silently, already knowing what was going on thanks to her psychic powers. _Times like this when I really wish I didn't have this 'gift._' the young woman thought sadly. She placed a hand on the shaking girls shoulder, "I'm sorry Keiko."

The brown haired girl said nothing, except stared at the screen with the full force of the news still not hitting her. Until her eyes leaked drops of warm tears. She covered her face with her hands as she cried softly.

End of Ch 2.

Arahazi: Whew that was long! A whopping twenty-five pages! That may not be so long for you seasoned writes but for us newbies its quiet the undertaking! *groans* now I've got to edit this thing.

Anyways, you're probably bored from all of the extensive dialogue and whatnot I put into this chapter. But rest assured, all of the details that I put emphasis on in this chapter will play a vital role in the upcoming chapter ahead. *gets all serious and methodical* Ahhh, now all of the pieces are set in their proper place and the REAL story begins...

Pioko: What about the whole scene with Takako and her figure-flashing?

Arahazi: Okie I'll admit, that was just something inspired by a bit of Slayers comedy *shudders Naga...*, but trust me, other than that it's all for the story.

Pioko: BTW, you forgot to place a disclaimer on the songs. Having an anime company sue you would be tough, but a record company would just suck...

Arahazi: ^^;; Right... but that's why I put the name of the song and the performer and/or the writer below it, but just to be safe. Translations for the songs in Japanese will be derived from the U.S. dvd distributors. *flashes a quick showing of the various companies aka Sunrise and etc.* I am merely showing my appreciation for the artists work by using their music for certain areas of this fic. It was these songs that did inspire this fic to be truthful and I thank all of the people who wrote them so much for that! *her eyes go all shiny as she recalls them all* You rock Yoko Kanno-sama!!

Pioko: Uhhhh... authoress-san...

Arahazi: Right, well off to the bed since its now really late at night. So 'till the next chapter *flashes out 'Botan' her wooden katana and slices the screen turning all into black* see ya readers!! Please review!!

Translations

Hitots, futats, mits - Its basically the numbers "one, two, & three." The Japanese use different words for counting when it applies to different things. When just plain counting you use "ichi, ni, san"etc. But when counting objects, or things like kendo swings, you use these.

shinai - A wooden sword made out of pieces of bamboo (Kenshin fans haev seen Yahiko carry one). It's used for training and sparring since its safer than using a wooden sword made out of oak, or a boken.

Dozo - A term used when offering someone something.

sensei - Just in cause ~_^. It means teacher

miso - A common side dish for traditional Japanese meals. It's a soup from clams, and you can add various items with it like tofu and pieces of leeks

wafuku - contemporary Japanese style clothing

Goshiso-sama - A polite term usually used after every meal, sort of like an after meal prayer meaning "Thanks for the meal."

Ohayo - "Good morning"

Ne - When used at the beginning of a sentence, it usually means "Hey."

Chotto matte - "wait a minute"

sick mask - Whenever someone is sick in Japan, they wear these surgeon-like masks to prevent spreading of the virus. Usually its for the cold. Some gang members in Japan wear it for the same reason that gangs here wear bandanas.

kendo - A martial art for the sword, it was also once known as ken-jutsu.

-san - A suffix used to convey respect. It means "Ms." and men "Mr."

Hai - "yes"

Tsuyosa - This will seem a little ironic in later chapters, in kanji it means "strength."

Omatta sa shimash ta - its a polite term meaning "sorry to keep you waiting" 

-chan - Another suffix used for people who are close to you or younger than you, or a girl your age.

-kun - similar to -chan but used for older boys most of the time

takoyaki - Balls of fried batter with pieces of octopus inside covered with a sauce.

Soba - Buck wheat noddles served either hot or cold. 

Yasashiro - Yasashii in one translation means "gentle" and the -ro at the end is a suffix meaning "Male" it helps in describing Daisuke's character.

The Way of the Sword - the literal translation of kendo ^^V

keigogi and hakama - The bottom and top of a traditional kendo uniform. The top is a japanese style shirt with the bottom is a stile of baggy pants (see Karou from Kenshin for a illustration).

men - The name for a helmet used for kendo matches it also means the forehead.

Hajime - Used at the beginning of a spar to mean "Start the match!"

Tsuki - A point of attack in kendo is called out by which body part the shinai strikes, this means that Tetsuya struck for Chiyo's throat. Some people call out what they are going to hit as a sort of battle cry like "kya!" or something like that.

Yame - It means "stop" in Japanese and for a match it signals the end of a match.

Konnichiwa - "hello"

Hajime-mashte - For proper introductions, it means "Pleased to meet you." 

tea ceremony - A difficult procedure to show a woman's grace by making tea. It is a well known tradition in Japan. 

Nani - "what"

Demo - "but"

Onegai - "please" 

koorime - Ice-demon

otoko - little brother

Daijobu? - "Are you alright?"

__


	3. A New Case: The Catalyst

Outside of the authors house.... (A/N if you just want to get on to the story, feel free to just skip this. ^^;;)

*Pioko: (my muse ^^V) comes out wielding a small sword as the authoress watches. A large sheet of paper is hung to the side by a piece of string and some laundry clips*

Arahazi: *Is standing off to the side with arms crossed* Ok Pioko, while we're young here... 

Pioko: *licks finger to test the wind as he goes to stand behind the paper, which is turned sideways to the 'audience'* Give me a minute!! Art takes time and skill!

Arahazi: You have to actually HAVE that before you can use it though...

Pioko: *Ignores her as he takes a stance. The wind blows through his badly made high ponytail as old fashioned Japanese music begins. A light drum plays in the background, slowly picking up in tempo*

Our author all this time, during all of the tension....

Arahazi: *is leaning on a wall* yawn...

Pioko:*The drum is now at full speed then suddenly stops* Slash!! *We see the samurai on the other side of the paper posing a la Ruronin Kenshin style. He gets up from his stance*

Arahazi: So?

Pioko: *Looks smug and walks up to the paper. The audiences view now turns to the front side of the paper that is still whole. The muse blows at the paper lightly and little pieces of paper fall out 'till a group of letters chained like paper dolls appear* Just look at it!

DISCLAIMER:YYH-NOT-MINE

Arahazi: *impressed* Nice going Pioko-chan! *golf claps*

Pioko: *no longer being able to hold his excitement jumps up and down hyperactively* So can I have my own sword now? Can I? Huh? Huh? Huh?

Arahazi: *Uses Botan the boken to zap Pioko's temporary sword away. Begins to walk off to a sound room where she post her authors notes* Work on making full sentences and we'll see...

Pioko: O.o *stares at empty hands* . Curses!! *stomps of after her*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything has now been set into place, and now the story finally takes its turn to delve into the depths of my characters and those of Togashi's. What I hope that you, the readers, will find is the frailty of human conscience despite all of the strong fronts, no matter who they may be. However, it is our frailty which gives us the conviction to become stronger. Weakness tells us what we need, and that in the end we cannot live without it. Our task alone is to overcome our constraints that limits us, and look within ourselves to see what we need. Despite what we may think, we cannot be alone, and sometimes, we never really are... 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Bonds Never Cut 

Ch. 3 - A New Case: The Catalyst 

tooku naru yubisaki megakete____________ I set my sights far away

nando mo nando mo namae yobu_________ Over and Over, I call out your name

toki wo sora wo koete__________________ Beyond time and the heavens

anata wo mamotteiru tsutaetai no_________ I want to say I'm protecting you...

-Earth Girl Arjuna, Sanctuary

Half an hour before...

"I can't believe you thought that I would think that movie would be the least bit interesting..." Chiyo muttered as she walked with Daisuke through the darkening streets. It was a warm Friday evening, and both were still in their school uniforms.

"Well I heard that it was really popular and thought you might enjoy it." Daisuke said while holding his violin case and satchel.

"And that's what you get for making assumptions." the braided girl answered tersely, "I mean what's so great about it anyway? It was just some boat! I was really close to wetting myself after the first two hours, and all of that water..." 

"Oh, come on!" the young man cried out lifting his arms into the air with playful exasperation, "You have to admit that the costumes did a great job in depicting early twentieth-century Europe and America. I mean, you heard all of the swoons people we're making in the audience!"

"I think all of those we're more directed at that main actor what's-his-face and the girl that co-starred with him..." Chiyo rolled her eyes as she lead the two of them into an open alley that provided a good shortcut to home from the shopping center. However, so absorbed were they in their conversation, neither took the time to notice.

"At least it was a nice way to spend the afternoon, since neither of us had practice." Daisuke replied as they walked deeper though the dimly lit alley. Practice for the orchestra had been cut short since most of the seniors we're getting ready for entrance exams into college. 

"I suppose it was nice to have the afternoon off." she shrugged. Chiyo's kendo practice had been canceled since Tetsuya, the team captain, had fallen ill that day. Not wanting to carry all of her equipment home for the weekend, she decided to leave it in the gym closet over the weekend. Her family's dojo had plenty of extra gear for her to use, anyway.

"Crash!" A trash can fell over causing a loud clatter to echo in the closed in alley. The two of them jumped in surprise. 

"Chiyo, didn't I tell you that I didn't want us to take your shortcuts anymore!?" Daisuke cried out suddenly shaken as he recognized the surroundings. He touched her arm lightly to get her attention, "Let's get out of here."

"What?" Chiyo said snapping out of mid-thought. She could have sworn that she had this feeling... _Or it could have just been a cat... _she thought. Not wanting her paranoia to get the best of her. 

"What did you say, Daisuke?" she said turning back at him to look into his apprehensive face. "Alright, alright, I heard you," her hands coming up in her defense, "we'll leave..."

But their path out was blocked by two familiar identical twins.

"What the...?" Chiyo said aloud. She had let her guard down. _I really should listen when I get a feeling like that... _

"Sthorry litthle kendo girl," another annoyingly familiar voice called out from the shadows as a straggly haired head first appeared as he stepped out, "but we've come to sthettle the sthcore..." Snickers could be heard as his right hand man with the sick mask came out with an arrogant look on his face. 

"Daisuke, get behind me." Chiyo whispered trying to hide her fear. She didn't have her shinai and hand-to-hand combat wasn't her strong point.

"Chiyo, we're surrounded." Daisuke answered back. His voice was oddly calm. 

__

Not just that, we're trapped. a resigned voice realized from the back of Chiyo's mind. 

"Grab her." the bucktooth leader said simply as the two twins came up in a flash to grab each of Chiyo's arms. One large thug with burly arms came forward to hold back Daisuke.

"Chiyo!" Daisuke cried out, his voice now full with alarm, _What are they going to do to her?!_ Daisuke thought as her struggled in the punk's hold. "CHIYO!" he called out again.

"Hold her." the leader ordered as the two twins steadied the girl in their grasps. Ever prideful, Chiyo held a straight face, accepting whatever was going to happen to her. 

__

This is my fault anyway... she thought sadly. But before fully resigning she made one final plea, "Whatever you're going to do to me, leave Daisuke out of it." her voice was low as she said this barely above a whisper. Any louder and they would have heard her trembling.

"Don't!" the young man struggled again.

"Dammit, Daisuke, just save yourself for goodness sake!"

"I'm not going to leave you!!"

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" said one of the twins tauntingly, "She want us to spare her little man."

"Bullshit girlie," said the other twin shoving her roughly while still holding her, "we want shorty, here, to watch this."

"Masafuchi," the leader called out to the sick mask, not taking his eyes off of their soon-to-be-victim. "Take it out."

"With pleasure," sneered the sick mask boy as he pulled out a handheld gun from his pocket and aimed it a Chiyo's head, "Impressed?" 

"Not really, considering you're going to all of this trouble over one girl..." Chiyo intimidated. If she was going to go down, she would go down without showing her fear.

"You think you got sthome tough balls ya little bitch?" the leader cried out getting pissed at her calm face, "This ain't yer shitty little kendo school where everything is set up by rules! Consider this your welcome into street fighting, where every thing's and anything goes. Or should I say your goodbye..."

"This is what you get for messing with the thugs of Kasanegafuchi!" the sick mask pressed the gun to her face.

"NO!!" Daisuke yelled, breaking out of his captors grasp. Through the shock Chiyo pulled out of the twins arms and kicked them away into some nearby trash bags where they tripped and fell. Using his violin case, Daisuke tuned it into a weapon by swinging it into sick mask's head, knocking him to the ground.

"Come on!" he grabbed Chiyo's wrist and the two proceeded to run out of the alleyway. Chiyo, being faster, caught up a few steps ahead of him. She turned around to make sure Daisuke was still behind her.

"BANG!!" a shot echoed though the walls as the shock of the fall made the gun's holder pull the trigger.

"LOOK OUT!!" Daisuke shouted, pushing her out of the way. As Chiyo fell back from the shove, she could see the whole moment as if it were in slow motion.

Daisuke's body jerked forward as the bullet passed though his body ...

Chiyo's face forming into horror and shock. _No..._

His eyes dilating as his life passed out of him...

Her head turning slowly in denial...

His form dropping limply into her arms...

Chiyo fell to her knees as Daisuke's head rested facedown in her lap. His head was turned to the side. She looked at him, and he wasn't breathing. 

"Oh shit..." burly arms whispered aloud. Everyone was still in their spot for a single moment until what had just happened sunk in.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!!" yelled out one of the twins as both scrambled out of the broken garbage cans. 

Their leader also forgot himself, and out of his fear he ran pass the two fallen forms. 

"This is so messed up!" he cried as the ran from the alley. The one who had pulled the trigger was now sitting up shaking with fear. They were the only ones left.

It was then that Chiyo finally looked up from Daisuke's fallen form, "How could you?" she whispered her face shocked and confused.

Masafuchi said nothing. He was now sitting on the ground paralyzed as the gun in his hand smoked. His body was shaking and he was breathing hard. Finally, "I-I, I didn't know it was loaded!!! I, I d-didn't mean it I swear!!" Despite his tough facade, he was still a boy.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT?!?!?!" her voice full of rage.

With all of her rational thoughts gone, Chiyo ran up to Masafuchi. In a flash, she grabbed a steel pipe that had fallen out of one of the trash bags, grabbed him buy the collar and shoved his back to the wall full force.

"You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!! HOW COULD YOU!?!?!" Chiyo screamed into his face as she pinned her friend's killer to the wall with her arm on his chest.

"I-I didn't even know that the gun was loaded, honest!!" his sick mask had fallen off, fully revealing his frightened face. "It-it's my Dad's! 

"WHY?!?" she lifted the pipe above her head. Masafuchi cried out as he saw she was ready to strike.

"We-We were just going to scare you!! As soon as we made you cry or something, we we're just going to beat you up then leave you alone!!! P-Please!! I'm sorry!" tears we're now rolling down his face as he begged for his life.

Despite that her wrath wanted full out revenge at that moment, and despite the fact that an overwhelming pain was threatening to burst from her chest... 

__

"Wh-what h-happened?" cried out a shaky voice from her memory. Chiyo's eyes widened as she heard it. _"Did-did you get into a f-fight?" _A face appeared, one that she could never ignore. A concerned, pleading look.

__

What you did was still dangerous, Chiyo. What if you had gotten hurt? You shouldn't get mixed up in things like that!"

__

Daisuke... her mind finally remembered.

Can't I worry about you? his voice said again softly, _Just a little bit...?_

Her breathing calmed down. All of the world sounded muffled, even the tearful cries of Masafuchi as he begged for his life sounded like a voice in the distance. Slowly her face relaxed, and so did her arm.

"P-please, please! I'm s-sorry!!" Masafuchi tried again, this brought back Chiyo into reality as she made a swift swing with her arm, and dropped the pipe before it contacted with his face as she punched him. He fell to the ground unconscious. She had spared him, but she wasn't going to let him get away.

Finally, she began to hear sirens and see traces of blue and red light's flashing. However, it still remained part of another world as she walked back to Daisuke's still form. A tiny river of blood was flowing to a nearby drain. Gently, she took his head and laid it back on her lap. 

"Daisuke, hold on..." she whispered, pleading. "Please..." 

But her calls were never heard, he was already dead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day...

"Hey Botan, something bugging you?" Yusuke called out to the usually bubbly girl who's face had a uncharacteristic look of sadness. They we're in one of the room's of Genkai's temple where she and the tantei had agreed to meet so Botan could inform them of their next mission. Botan, in her kimono, and Yusuke, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, were sitting on the floor of the Japanese style room. Hiei sat at the side, clad in his black over-coat, his back leaning on the paper door between the porch and the room, in his usual fashion, looking out into the garden. Kuwabara had gone of to the bathroom, so they were still waiting for Kurama.

Botan perked up after hearing her name, her face forming a cheerful smile once more, "Ah! Gomen Yusuke!" she answered him, her face formed into her kawaii* version of a cat with two kitty ears on her head, "You know me, just spacing out a bit! Meow!" as she batted a paw into the air.

"O...k," the tantei said, giving her an odd look, "I was just sayin' that you looked weirder than usual."

Botan's face turned back to normal as she remembered last night. Sadly, the girl's night out was cut short. It had taken most of the night to comfort Keiko enough so that she could sleep. _Poor Keiko-chan_, _first the whole thing with Yusuke, and now her friend dies! _the ferry girl recalled sadly.

She turned to Yusuke with a serious face, "Actually it's about Keiko-"

"What about Keiko?!" he asked slightly alarmed, "Did something happen? Is she in trouble? What the hell-"

"Hn, baka*." the fire demon in the corner commented on the young man's outburst.

"Calm down, Yusuke!!" the blue haired girl replied, trying to calm the boy down. _At least I know that he's still concerned about her_. _That's a step in the right direction, right? _Botan though with a small smile. "She's alright, but maybe you should talk to her and find out, she just might appreciate it!" she perked seeing the possibilities in Yusuke's concern. 

"I dunno..." the spirit detective said hesitantly as Kuwabara pushed open one of the doors on the other side of the room in a blue tank top and also in a pair if jeans. He was wiping his hands on a handkerchief, still freshly wet from washing them, "Okay, I'm here when do we get this thing started?"

"Aho*, no one cares whether you come in or not, so you don't have to make an announcement out of it." Hiei called out, quickly getting on the carrot-top's case.

"Bite me, shrimp!" the pissed of young man responded while sitting down Indian-style on the opposite side of the room from where the fire demon was.

"Sorry I'm late," Kurama called out while entering from the porch next to where Hiei sat, "I just had to finish some homework." He was dressed in a button-up shirt and a pair of dark brown kakis.

"Actually you were just in time Kurama-kun!" Botan said happily from where she sat.

"Yeah," Yusuke added, "David and Goliath, here, were about to start another war, again." the mentioned parties both shot the spirit detective a glare. 

"Well then, now that everyone's here let's get this thing started!" Botan jumped up from her place then turned to Hiei, "Do you have the equipment from Reikai?"

The spiky-haired demon turned his glare to the ferry girl, "Hn, you were the one carrying the garbage Koenma gave us on your damned oar, onna*, so you should be the one who knows where it is."

"Well no need to get touchy!" Botan said nervously, partially from Hiei's cold stare, "Oh yes! Now I remember!" the blue haired girl joyfully recollected as she skipped to the other entrance, "I left it in the other room. Hang tight, minna, I'll be right back!" The others sweatdropped as she left the room as she brought in a medium sized sack from the next room. She opened it to reveal what looked like a set of computer parts and began to swiftly assemble the parts together.

"That reminds me, Hiei," the red-haired young man turned from where he was sitting over to his friend, "why exactly did you have to go to Reikai anyway?"

"You'll hear it from that fool, Koenma, soon enough." Hiei answered.

"Alright! We're all set!" Botan moved to the side to reveal a small, silver box with various switches and buttons. Wires connected it to a strange circle the size of a hula hoop in the center of the room with two speakers on each side.

"Wow, Reikai's sure going up on the whole technology thing." Kuwabara stared at the contraption curiously, "What exactly is it?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Yusuke snorted annoyingly as he rolled his eyes. "It's some weird projector-gadget-thing pacifier-breath's showin' off with again."

"It's a hologram projector if I'm not mistaken. Am I right Botan-san?" Kurama piped up as everyone ignored the tantei's snide remark.

"Bingo! You answered the million-dollar question!" Botan cheered as she tapped into a microphone also connected to the box. "Testing, testing! Koenma-sama* can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Botan." a young voice crackled, getting clearer by the second. "Preparing to send an image." The circle in the middle of the room began to glow slightly as a 3-D (or as 3-D as you can get in a 2-d anime ^^;;;) image of a little baby in a blue outfit and a large hat with the word's "Jr." appeared with his trademark pacifier.

"Greetings Reikai tantei!" the prince of the spirit world said as he raised a hand in hello, "It hasn't been too long since the tournament ended, if I am right?"

"Cut the small talk Koenma, why the hell didja have to waste our Saturday to call us here?" Yusuke began, already beginning to get impatient. His time off was a valuable thing.

"Not 'showin off my weird projector-gadget-thing' as you so amply put, Yusuke." Koenma answered sarcastically throwing the young man a knowing stare.

"When did you heard that?!" the greased up punk called out in surprise.

"Botan had the speakers on as you all chit-chatted." the baby replied, earning the ferry girl a glare from Yusuke as she put up her hands in defense.

"Anyway, you're new case shall be one of great importance-"

"Not like the others in the past weren't. Painful, too." Kuwabara thought out loud as he winced in memory.

"-and shall determine the fate of Ningenkai*. The reason why we had to use this nifty hologram projector was for security purposes. The whole thing already has Reikai in a mess of paper work. Plus, you never know who may be listening in from afar." Koenma commented as Jorge sped by carrying a stack of papers.

"What exactly is this force that is causing such a commotion?" Kurama asked inquisitively.

"It is a demon cult from Maikai known as the 'Society of Blood'." 

"Cheery name. It sound pretty cult-ish, too." Yusuke snickered.

"Don't take them too lightly, Yusuke, they're not just your average demon gang." Koenma remarked, waving his tiny finger in the air. 

The screen faded from Koenma to a picture of a countless number of ferocious demons surrounding a large Chinese style castle. "They are a group of radicals who, over the years, have been collecting countless apparitions, of various talents in dark magic, from all around Maikai to build an army. Their goal is not only the human world, but the three worlds altogether. Once they have taken the human world, they plan to use it's resources and man power to engage in an all-out assault on Reikai."

"Their animosity would most likely have stemmed from the authority that the spirit world has placed upon them over the centuries." Kurama stated, analyzing the situation, being a demon in soul himself. "But the barrier should stop them since it is there to keep the three worlds apart."

"Yes, you humans are by no means ready to accept the world of the demons." Hiei agreed. "It may take decades, centuries before you probably could." 

"You are both right about that," Koenma stated simply, his voice in that rare tone whenever the situation was serious "Until the human world comes to terms with the existence of the other two worlds, a shaky balance will have to depend on the barriers. If those barriers are permanently destroyed, and if the society does succeed in what it intends to do, there will be very little Reikai can do to stop them."

Everyone was silent as this news sunk in. 

"The good news is that our spies in the spirit world were able to gather information on the Society's plans, so as of now there's still hope of stopping them." the prince piped up positively. "Luckily their plans are still in a very introverted and discrete stage. This is where all of you will come in. All of their plans are based on the supposed dogma of a single demon named Mokushi.*" The screen switched to the image of what looked like a large demon looking similar to a war god from Chinese mythology fully decked out in dark grey armor from head to toe. His body stood at three stories, about half the height of the castle where his minions gathered. 

"Man, he's huge!" Kuwabara gaped.

"Not exactly friendly lookin' is he?" Yusuke replied at the ferocious-looking face.

"Size isn't everything," Hiei muttered to himself so the others couldn't hear, except for Kurama who gave a silent chuckle.

"Despite his intimidating looks, his fighting skills are somewhat lacking." Koenma continued, "His power lies more in his influence upon the demons of Maikai through his so-called dogma stating, and I quote: 

__

The blood of both worlds shall create a pathway which will usher a new era for demons in all three worlds. Find the catalyst that will unite them, and the prophecy shall be fulfilled. 

Researchers have been able to discover that Mokushi stumbled onto old relics of back when the demon world and the human world once co-existed before the barrier. These relics were what enabled him to create this 'religion.' With the help of specialists in energy waves, his plans to tap into an old frequency that was once commonly used as a portal in the old era. To do this, he has secretly built two temples, one in the demon world and one in the human world in an underground cave below a shrine not too far from here." 

This time the screen switched to an image of a large one-sided wall of marble inside of an old cave. On the floor below it, lay a half circle slate, its height of about three feet, serving as its base spreading twenty feet in diameter. Steps lined the outside of this half- circle as intricately placed pillars stood on both sides of the base and the wall. It was all in a very Roman-ish style.

"Tell me," the kitsune* interrupted, "how is it that they were able to do all of this?"

"Yeah, this whole thing was going on under our noses, and you just **now** found out about it!?" Yusuke complained, being none to subtle.

"Mokushi has under him a powerful psychic that prevented many of our people from discovering his plan until now, since all of the ruckus over the prophecy lead to flaws in the security." Koenma rebutted as a small throbbing vein signaled his annoyance. "You see the reason why they called 'The Society of Blood' is because they use blood, which holds a person's spirit energy, that exactly matches the frequency of the temple to create a opening from one temple to the other, or between the two worlds. Using the blood of one demon from their side they were able to create a small entrance for a tiny portion of Mokushi's minions to begin construction in Ningenkai. However, in order to create something large enough to bring in the entire society, they must find a being in this world who's energy also matches the barrier. Only one being like this is born every generation. Once found, they must take that being's blood and pour in onto the temple. A connection will join with the blood shed from Maikai and the pathway will open. As you can tell, that being is the catalyst."

"Bleh. You mean its some kind of virgin sacrifice or somethin'? Kuwabara reeled in disgust.

"Not exactly, the person doesn't have to die, but the blood that is used must come from a wound cut by the catalyst willingly. The reason why it is called the catalyst is because it has the power to determine if the pathway will open or not. The relics also mention that the catalyst can close the gate permanently by giving an offering, 'one not only the essence of our bodies, but that of the mind and the soul' as the writings say."

"So this catalyst has the will to determine whether whole mess of nasty demons will come from Maikai or not?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"Yep."

"Then what does that whole thing about the offering mean?"

"I have no clue."

Everyone sweatdropped as Yusuke face-faulted to the floor. "Kuso*..." he commented as he got off the floor.

"But your mission will be to figure that out. You are detectives after all. Find the catalyst, protect whoever it is, bring that person to the temple, and find a way to destroy their plans before it is too late. You had better hurry, too. Mokushi's second in command, and leader of the small forces already in Ningenkai, Dokuhito* is his main psychic who can manipulate people's feelings to his own will." A new image appear of what seemed to be a stringy, weather-beaten monk, garb and all. He could be mistaken for a peaceful monk if not for his strained face with a look of a constant glare, lidless eyes with no pupils, and the string of small skulls that wrapped around his neck. "He'll have the upper hand in finding the catalyst. His powers can increase by devouring souls. This had caused great trouble for the ferry girls who guide dead souls to Reikai."

"Which is why Hiei had to come with me as I went to check in with Koenma-sama." Botan interjected, "Before I could go back, I had to make sure that every single soul was out of the vicinity of this area to make sure that they were safe. To protect myself, I needed Hiei to act as a bodyguard. The whole system is a mess!" she said exasperated. 

"Which is why it is imperative that you find this person as soon as possible. The threat of this itself has all of Reikai in an uproar. Good luck, and I hope that you survive." and with that Koenma's image vanished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The same time that night...

"Please allow me to offer my condolences for what has happened." Chiyo said solemnly as bowed low to the ground to the people in front of her. She was in a suburban, western-style house not too far from the Tsuyosa dojo. It was now after the wake, and everyone had left. The room was a washitsu* where Daisuke's shrine and coffin now lay. Chiyo had been silent the whole time standing on the lawn close to the porch where people entered to pay their respects. Many had come from the neighborhood and Utagawa to mourn. Takao could be heard to the side on the verge of wailing. The pushy red-head may have shown her affections in an unusual way, but she had cared for the deceased boy nonetheless.

Keiko had tried to talk to her while coming herself, but Chiyo merely stood there ignoring her while staring blankly at the shrine. After a few minutes, she gave up, paid her respects, and left, not being able to take another wake due to her own experiences with Yusuke's. 

"It was my fault," Chiyo whispered to herself as her hands on the floor rolled into fists. "I'm the one who took away your son. I do not expect your forgiveness..." 

The three people in front of her sat silently on the tatami* as they stared at the girl for a minute. They had known her since she was a child, and had welcomed her family as good friends and neighbors. "Chiyo..." the woman in the middle called out softy as she got up. It was Daisuke's mother. She wore a black kimono with her dark-brown hair tied into a neat bun. Her son had inherited her looks, and she was quite pretty despite her eyes red from her tears.

Yasashiro Ruri kneeled down to the girl in front of her and placed her hand gently on the girls fist. Chiyo slowly looked up in surprise to see the woman's serene face as Daisuke's mother wrapper her arms around her, the girl stiffened from the touch. 

"Chiyo-chan, it's not your fault." she began, "The police told us everything, he was trying to protect you. Pointing the finger aimlessly at anyone will not bring Daisuke back. So please..." her voice began to shake as she started to weep as she embraced the girl as if she held her own son again. She silently prayed, hoping that her plea would be heard by the now suffering child in her arms. 

Daisuke's father was dressed in a dark suit. He calmly got up, he had light gray hair which was hereditary, and not from age. Yasashiro Isao wrapped his arm comfortingly around his wife shoulders then placed a hand on Chiyo's. "She's right," he replied, his voice full of emotion, "we're just glad that you're safe, Chiyo." 

"Onee-chan," Daisuke's five-year-old sister, Mai, called out to her shyly in her low pigtails and black little dress. She saw Chiyo as her role model and had loved to follow her and Daisuke around. She scooted on her little knees towards her 'onee-chan' , "it's alright." she said simply, trying to smile. Losing 'onii-chan*' had been tough on her as well. 

__

No wonder Daisuke was so kind, a voice in the back of Chiyo's head reflected, _when you're raised by parents like this what else can you be?"_

However, despite the comfort she was receiving Chiyo's face remained placid as she sat 

rigidly in her place. Finally she moved slightly out of Ruri's hold and sat up straight. "I don't deserve your forgiveness." she spoke out, her voice cold as stone her eyes refusing to look into their own. Their gazes were just too familiar to his. She got up and began to walk into the yard towards the exit "Shitsurei shi-mass*" Chiyo called out as she exited the room.

"Onee-chan?" Mai's spoke up, confused by Chiyo's actions.

"Chiyo!" Daisuke's mother cried out standing on her knees with an arm reaching out to her. Isao put his hands on his wife's shoulders as he shook his head, "We should probably give her some time alone," he soothed.

Ruri placed a hand on her husbands, "I know," she whispered as her daughter came up to sit next to her. Ruri wrapped her in a protective embrace, "but I'm just worried that it might not be enough..." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few day's later...

Yusuke walked home from another day of sleeping in class and cutting gym. Today he pulled two pranks on Iwamoto-sensei*, and had left school before the irate teacher started calling out his name in rage while covered in blue paint as he hung his head out the third story window after him. Strangely enough, despite all of his problems and a new case, today was a good day.

__

Speaking of which, he frowned as his eyes caught sight of a little glimmer emanating from his wrist while carrying his satchel in his arm. As much as he wanted to go out on the town gallivanting, as he usually did after school, the little bracelet that now graced his wrist reminded him of his duties.

*Flashback to Genkai's Temple after Koenma's case assignment*

"Alright, boys!" Botan cheered out loud with her finger pointed in the air with enthusiasm. They were all still in their spots in the room after Koenma's image disappeared, "Let's get this thing started!."

"But how exactly do we find this catalyst?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah, its not like this person's just gonna pop out of the blue waving flags and all," Kuwabara included.

"Dammit, couldn't he have been more specific about the clues other than having the same wavelengths as some crappy old temple?" Yusuke groaned. "I mean, hell, it could be anyone!" Then he turned to Kuwabara, "You're able to see ghosts, and crap like that, can't you sniff out whoever it is?"

"Hey! It's called spiritual awareness, Urameshi, and it's not like I can tell the difference between different individual souls!"

"That's where I come in to save the day!" Botan announced as she slipped her hand into her obi* to pull out four trendy 'good-luck Asian bead bracelets.' "Here, catch!" She threw one each to the boys accordingly.

"What in the hell is this absurd apparatus you've given us?" Hiei said glaring oddly at the little trinket in his hands.

"Isn't this one of those crappy trendy bracelets girls wear for whatever they wear them for?" Yusuke also asked looking strangely at his, "Give them to the other girls I'm sure they would like them." 

"For goodness sake they're for the mission!!" the ferry girl exclaimed with a look of murder at the two black-haired tantei. Then she calmed herself down and looked to the rest, "All four of these are from Reikai, and each has a sample of the frequency of the gate. It reads the spirit waves of anyone you come within ten feet of. When the charm finds a person with the same waves as it does it will begin to glow. These little bracelets are going to be your guiding light in this case, so you'd better get used to them." Botan ended matter-of-factly.

"So all we can do is walk around an hope that we find this person?" Kuwabara stated.

"Yep, yep!" she chirped. 

"Awww, so much for free time," the carrot-top muttered "I was gonna take Yukina-san to the zoo to see the animals... she seems to like them a lot." Hiei cringed silently as he heard this. Those two were getting too close for his comfort. He almost thanked Koenma for this assignment, inwardly anyway.

"Well then," Kurama said while getting up, "I suppose we should start tonight in our own areas near our houses. The sooner we find the catalyst, the better." Everyone nodded in agreement as each person walked, or in Hiei's case 'Whooshed!' to their respective grounds.

*Flashback ends*

__

Alright, Yusuke thought to himself, _if I'm gonna have better chances finding this 'catalyst' then I'd better start somewhere crowded, right? _His head turned to the right to see a stylish gate with the sign "Park" written in English with katakana* to translate for the non-English fanatics. _Okay this place seems familiar, _the young punk pondered, _not exactly my favorite place to look, but it's crowded, near, and I don't feel like walkin' too much. _With that logic taken care of he walked through the gates. 

As he treaded along the main path, he looked around at the various people having picnics or playing with their kids. He couldn't help but feel that this place was familiar somehow. _I remember! Keiko once brought me here once! _he recalled. 

At first he didn't like the idea, but after she showed him around a bit he kind of liked how peaceful the place felt, especially after he began his hectic life as a spirit detective. Then he frowned, as he passed by a young couple sitting on the bench talking while sharing a bento*. He stiffened as he began feel this emptiness inside himself, as if a piece of himself had been cut out of him, and nothing had been left there to replace it. 

__

Okay, now this place doesn't feel so pleasant anymore... He looked at the charm on his wrist. _Nothing here, so I might as well leave._

However as he turned he saw a familiar figure sitting alone on one of the benches. She was by still in her uniform as well, clutching a handkerchief as she fought back her tears.

"Keiko!?!" Yusuke yelped in shock, then he ran up to her, but then hesitated in grabbing her shoulders, "What is it?!? What's wrong?!?" he said in a worried tone.

She looked up at him then in an instant flung herself into his arms, "Oh Yusuke!" she cried out as she began to cry on his chest. "I-I don't know what to do! Something is wrong with her!"

The young man hesitated before he wrapped his arms around her back. All arguments up to the side for a moment. He hated to see her like this, "Hey, its alright." he whispered trying to get her to calm down, "Something is wrong with who?" 

"It's Chiyo," Keiko replied her sniffles starting to slow down, "I went to her school after our last class ended..." she began.

*Flashback to Utagawa*

"Aiko-san! Mariko-san!" Keiko called out to the two girls while she waved at Chiyo's acquaintances from the festival.

"Hi Keiko-san! Its great to see you again!" Mariko called back cheerfully.

"Do you know where I can find Chiyo-chan at?" 

"Gomen ne, Keiko-san," Aiko answered, "she didn't come to school today."

Mariko nodded, "We were hoping that you would come to talk to her, or something, she has the whole school worried."

"Why's that?" the brown headed girl replied.

"For one thing she quit the performance club when she first came back. Takako, the club president, even tried to convince her to stay, but she didn't even listen. To be honest she won't even talk to anyone around school, and even skipped out on kendo practice for the past few days. If she keeps this up, she might get kicked out of Utagawa!"

Keiko's eyes began to glimmer with worry, "Do you guys know where she lives? I don't know if I can do much, but I would like to talk to her."

"She gave us her address after the festival," Aiko replied as she shuffled though her satchel and pulled out her address book. She scribbled down the address and gave it to her. "Dozo, Keiko-san and Gambatte*!"

"Hai!" Keiko answered as she turned towards Chiyos house

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later...

Keiko arrived at the entrance of a reasonable large house with a small sign on the side wall saying, "Tsuyosa Kendo dojo."

"This must be it," Keiko mumbled to herself as she stuffed the paper back into her satchel. She entered inside of the compound and gasped as she saw the large training ground. On both sides were groups of lush trees framing the shine of the clean porches that lined the outside of the house and lead to the main training rooms. It was as if she had stepped back into the Tokogawa* era of Japan when samurai ruled.

Once she reached the front door, she pressed on the doorbell on the side, _I guess this house still has some modern conveniences. _Keiko thought with a smile.

The door slid open to reveal Chiyo clad in her white kendo training clothes like before.

"Keiko-chan!" she called out in mild surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for the sudden visit," Keiko bowed, "but I got your address from Aiko-san and Mariko-san, and thought I'd just drop by." she said cheerfully. 

"Well then, irrasshai*, won't you come in?" Chiyo replied politely as she lead her friend into the house.

"Ojama shimas*" Keiko said as she took off her shoes and began to follow Chiyo silently through the hall. Sliding paper doors lined the walls which lead to the various rooms within the house. The setting sun filtering through the paper provided the only light as it glowed with an orange-red tint. One opened to reveal a middle aged man also in similar training clothes.

"Who is this?" he asked in a detached manner.

"Ah, sensei!" Chiyo's eyes widened in surprise, he usually could be found at this time of day in the training hall, "This is Yukimura Keiko-san, a friend of mine from school." she gestured to the girl next to her.

Keiko looked at the man, although he had some wrinkles on his forehead and under the eyes, he looked like he was quite handsome in his younger years. His face had a kind-looking visage to it, if he didn't have a constant frown constantly on his face, anyway. "Hajime mashte," Keiko said nervously as she bowed. Her face red from realizing that she was staring. 

"If I may have your permission," Chiyo continued, "I would like to invite her into the dojo since she had the trouble of stopping by."

The man looked for a moment then answered while nodding, "Do as you wish, but make sure that you continue your practice while she's here." With that, he walked off into the hallway towards the training hall.

"This way," Chiyo said as she opened one of the nearby sliding doors which lead Keiko into another room. In the corner, nearest to the wall, was a small desk where a person could kneel to sit with the standard lamp and two bookends holding various books. In front of the opening, was a small table with four flat cushions on each side where guests could sit.

Keiko sat on one side of the table as Chiyo opened the sliding door on the other side to reveal the outdoor walkway and into the yard. Then she headed towards the entrance, "I'll be right back." she said before leaving.

"Hai."

As soon as she left, Keiko couldn't help but look around, _This must be her room. _Keiko realized as she noticed the school books on her desk. Then she looked to the floor between the porch and the table. There lay a simple scarlet book with a single yellow ribbon tied into the cover, a picture book. She walked towards it and kneeled down while reaching out a hand to open it.

"Don't touch that!" Chiyo said all of a sudden from the door. Her hands were holding a tray with rice balls and a cup of tea for Keiko. "Please." she added in a calmer tone as she set the tray down. Then she walked to her closet where her futon was held and pulled out her shinai from school.

"Sorry!" Keiko said as she reeled back her hand from the book, "I let my curiosity get the best of me." she answered sheepishly as she hastily sat back down at the table. 

"Its alright, I shouldn't have left it in the middle of the room like that." with that the braided girl headed to the porch and slipped her sandals on and began to practice some basic strikes. The room was silent as Keiko watched her practice for a few minutes. The only thing that could be heard was the whooshing of the bamboo sword as it struck at the air. 

"Ano, Chiyo-chan?" Keiko finally not able to take the silence any longer, "That man in the hallway, are you related to him in any way?"

Chiyo's swings went out of tempo, she looked like she was reluctant to answer, "Yes, he's my father actually."

"I thought you resembled each other," Keiko answered cheerfully, "but why do you call him sensei?" she asked her face turned back into a questioning stare. "I mean it's not as if you're in his class or something. Ah, gomen!" she gasped, remembering her manners, "I'm being too nosey-"

"It's okay," Chiyo interrupted, "I know that he acts a little... distant from everyone." she said as she struggled to find the right words to explain. "He's been like that for some time. Also I am in his class as well here at the dojo, so I'm able to sharpen my skills with the extra practice. That's why I call him sensei."

Thinking that she had overstepped her boundaries, Keiko reached for a rice ball off of the table and took a small bite, "Oishii*! Did your mother make this?"

"Actually, I did. My mother passed away some years ago." the kendo student mentioned as she continued her practice, however, her eyes we're hidden by her bangs. "To tell you the truth," she continued, "my father was quite different before she died, but I can't blame him. It was pretty tough for me, too."

Her friend sat in shock from what she just heard. Chiyo was never one to really share much about herself, "I'm sorry," Keiko finally said sincerely as she got up and sat on the porch.

"It's ok,"

"Not just about that," Keiko continued her voice now with a tinge of sadness. "but also what has happened lately. I miss Daisuke, too."

Chiyo paused then stuck the tip of the shinai into the grass as she held onto the hilt, "He was going to die soon anyway..."

"What?" the brown headed girl gasped not believing what she just heard. 

"It's true," the sandy-haired girl answered turning her head to her friend, "Daisuke had a disorder called 'Ventrical Septal Defect.' He had little holes in his heart which kept him from doing any strenuous activity. If he even went faster than a light jog, he'd over work his circulatory system and air wouldn't reach his body effectively. Once in a while he'd have small attacks, have horrible chest pains, and his lips would turn blue. It's plagued him ever since birth." she paused for a minute as she remembered, "Quite honestly, he wasn't even supposed to live beyond childhood. It was a miracle that he got this far."

"How can you say that?!" Keiko asked incredulously getting up from the porch and onto the grass not caring that her socks were getting dirty.

"Some things just weren't made to exist in the world, Keiko."

"But I know that you cared about him, Chiyo!" Keiko went up to where her friend stood and placed her hand on Chiyo's, "Look, the reason I came is because everyone is worried about you, and I know that he wouldn't want you to deny yourself from the world like this."

"Well I don't, because he's not here anymore, he's dead." Chiyo replied indifferently, "and unlike your case, Keiko, I doubt that he's going to come back."

Keiko looked at her shocked, not by what she just said, but the way that Chiyo's eyes looked as she said this. They were blank, void off all emotion, as cold and calculating as a computer filled with data that had come from a cold, calculating world. 

"I just wish..." Chiyo paused struggling with some inner force that seemed to paralyze her whole being, "I just wish... that I could disappear."

For a moment, just a moment, Keiko could have sworn that she was standing before the most vulnerable, pain-filled gaze in her life. It was something that only the inner most turmoil's of despair could create. However, this gaze quickly faded as Chiyo's face blinked in shock of herself then once again turned placid. "Maybe you should leave..." her voice was low and serious.

"Chiyo..." Keiko tried.

"Please!" she said with more conviction mounted with a tinge of desperation, "please... just go..."

__

There's nothing I can do, and only staying is going to make things worse, Keiko though as she fought to gain her composure in front of her friend, _just like with Yusuke... I can't do anything..._

I can't do anything to help them....

"Excuse me..." Keiko said politely as she quickly collected her things and walked swiftly out of the door. The only thing that she took with her other than her own things was the feeling of utter anguish that still hung like a cloud of mist in the room she left.

*End of Flashback* 

Dounaru ka wakaranakute_______________ I don't know what will happen

Nakinagara koe no ageru________________ I cry out loud

Onegai______________________________ Please

Hitoribotchi ni sasenaide________________ Don't leave me alone

Inochi wa akkenakute__________________ Life can be disappointing

Hounto ni inakunatte__________________ You are really gone

mouichido daitehoshii_________________ I want you to hold me again

Anatadakega tenshi dattanori____________ You were my only angel

-Earth Girl Arjuna, Kuuki to Hoshi

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening...

Chiyo silently walked through the streets as she carried a bag of groceries home to cook dinner. The kitchen had run out a few spices so she had to go and restock them. 

"Hey, Chiyo!" a loud voice called out from behind her. She turned to see Yusuke glaring at her as if she had just stepped on his face. His arms were stiff at his sides while his knuckles began to turn white by the tight fists he was making.

After hearing Keiko's story, her two friends from their school had come by to bring her home. They had though it was Yusuke who had made her cry and hastily retreated before Yusuke could say anything to her. The whole thing had left him as confused and upset as she was, for sadly Keiko's emotional state had not allowed her to explain everything clearly. So instead to thinking everything over, he decided to do what he always did when something bothered him: Find the bastard who caused it, and make them regret that they ever made him as such.

"Hello, Yusuke. How are you this evening?" Chiyo said curtly as she turned fully to face him.

"Cut the polite crap!" Yusuke snapped, getting quickly to the point not caring that the other inhabitants of the street were beginning to stare, "What the hell did you say to Keiko?!?" Despite the fact that he wouldn't mind punching her face to the concrete. He knew that harming her wouldn't solve a thing for either him, or with Keiko.

"So I'm guessing you heard."

"You bet I heard! Right from the source, and right now she's crying her eyes out cause she tried to help someone who completely shoved her away!" his voice grew angrier with every word. 

"Oh," the girl scoffed, half amused, "Like with how you talked with Keiko?"

"That's got nothing to do with this!"

"Look," Chiyo began, her voice calm and intimidating at the same time. She never left a challenge without saying, or doing, her piece, "all I did was tell her the truth. and that was it. Frankly, I don't think you have the right to tell me how I handle other people. Not with what I've heard, anyway."

A hand quickly shot out to grab the young woman by the collar, "You'd better watch what you say," Yusuke whispered to her face, his voice dangerously low, "I don't care if you're a girl or even Keiko's friend, I'll make you pay for your words if you cross the line."

"Oh, not like I don't have reasons for thinking this way," Chiyo replied to the threat coolly, her voice beginning to match Yusuke's, "From what I've pretty much picked up ever since your relationship began is this: you come to see her for a few days then go off gallivanting somewhere for months on end leaving her to wait for you. Then you come back with injuries from God knows where and she accepts you back with open arms! All the while you go off to do your own thing, you leave her to take the burden of what you leave behind. Do you even think of what she feels when you leave like that?!" 

"I don't need to hear your preaching crap!" Yusuke shouted as he shoved the girl away roughly. By now he was pretty much tempted to give this girl a piece of his fist, but if he did he knew that he would regret it. Damn conscience and reasoning just had to come at the worst times! 

Luckily for Chiyo, her words had also hit a bit of guilt that was slowly subduing the fire of rage that was Yusuke Urameshi, he had never though to Keiko's position on his job in that way. He had always though that he had the perfect reason since he was protecting her as well as Ningenkai, but that had not meant that Yusuke didn't hurt her in the process.

And although Chiyo felt good being able to keep her mind off of her troubles for a moment, warning bells were ringing loud a clear in the kendo student's head. This guy had done nothing wrong to her, plus he had saved her from the goon with the brick not too long ago either. However, she was irritable and in no mood to take anyone's crap, so this logic went unnoticed. 

"Well I don't think you deserve her and if you can't even face her to apologize then maybe you should just leave before she ruins herself with you!" Chiyo criticized callously as she sauntered up to Yusuke to face him, "If you don't want to be preached then stop going around like you have the right to yell on someone's behalf, so don't you tell me how to act!" her face was about a foot close to his as she said this to his scowl. She pulled away suddenly, her eyes purely mixed with shock. Then she clamed as her eyes grew tired then mixed with the inevitable shame. If she hadn't crossed the line several times over by now, it was assured that she just did. 

"You're a real bitch you know that?" The tantei calmed only because he just didn't want to listen to her anymore.

"Just... leave me alone..." she said wearily as she turned around and began to walk away from him.

"No problem there," Yusuke snorted, "If Keiko hangs out with someone as cold as you any longer she might catch whatever damn disease made you so stuck up."

The braided girl looked back at him, "You're probably right." she smiled sadly. Yusuke looked at her retreating form in shock. He didn't exactly expect her to agree with him.

He was about to leave himself as his scowl returned until he saw a strange glow from his wrist. _Of all the stupid timing! _Yusuke looked around, all of the other people around him were off to the side talking about the two 'rowdy kids' so no one was in range. _Wait... _his thoughts halted as the pointed the bracelet on his wrist towards the retreating girl walking away from him. The tracer glowed brighter.

__

No friggin' way... the tantei thought in disbelief.

The catalyst had been found. 

End Ch. 3

Arahazi: Yes, yes another chapter done FINALLY!! Man, did I make people suffer in this chapter, especially poor Keiko! I'm probably not giving you a very good impression on my main OC, am I? However, I ask you, please don't write her off completely as some brazen upstart just yet, but that the chemistry of the two characters made it ideal for a person's worst side to come out. Think of it like this: Yusuke isn't the type to let any incriminating gestures or words go without many of his own in return, have another character who is just as prideful enough to leave a challenge unchecked. Mix that with a death of a loved one and relationship troubles and you have a nasty experience when you see these two stubborn forces clash. 

Moreoever, you have to remember, Keiko and Chiyo may be friends, but not so close to that Keiko will spout out everything about Yusuke and the Spirit world. The girl knows how to keep a secret, especially for Yusuke. I wanted Keiko to have an outside force that she could at least talk vaguely about her troubles who is not within the tantei group or familiar with Yusuke's illustrious history like her two friends at school. So unlike the quick and stereotypical judgments that people at Saryashiki would make, Chiyo's information comes from a more personal source. Chiyo may know some things going on, but due to the lack of details she's had as to why Yusuke is frequently absent, it would be easy for her to make harsh assumptions, but Chiyo's are due to the concern for a friend rather than a distaste or Yusuke as a person. That's what I hope was shown in this scene anyway.... ^^;; I probably didn't knowing me. 

Anyway, enough of my rambling!

Pioko: I agree, please God make it stop... 

Arahazi: Hey, what did I say about agreeing with me when I'm downsizing myself? *smiles to the readers* Anyway, I know that these chapters are long and I am considering whether I should cut my chapters so that you, my wonderful readers, can see more of the plot in a shorter time. However, its hard because there are many parts of the story where I want the initial effect of the previous scene to directly intermix with that of the next. So there's my problem. That brings me to my question: Do you want shorter chapters? I know you are all busy people, and don't have time to read everything in one sitting. So if it is keeping you from fully enjoying my story, then I would appreciate the opinions. Until next chapter, please review!

Translations

Kawaii - cute

baka - idiot

Aho - moron

onna - woman

-sama - Another suffix used towards people for their prestige, power, and full out respect. Sort of what you would call a lord or a lady, or in this case a prince ~_^.

Mokushi - In kanji, one of its translation means "Apocalypse."

kitsune - a spirit fox

Kuso - "Dammit" or just plain "Damn" cuss words don't have the full affect of rudeness as ours do here in America. 

Dokuhito - "Doku" in Kanji means "Poison" while -hito" is a suffix meaning second.

washitsu - A Japanese style room. Many suburban houses have a room like this that is used for formal occasions or greeting guests.

tatami - a woven mat floor

Onii-chan - A word for an older brother especially one of a close bond.

Shitsurei shi-mass - "Excuse me, please."

Iwamoto-sensei - If you don't remember, he's that jerk teacher with the glasses that tried to throw Yusuke out of school several times in the beginning of the series.

obi - (I forgot this one from Ch. 1) It's the long piece of cloth which holds the kimono in place.

katakana - A second style of writing used for foreign, non-Japanese words.

bento - A Japanese wrapped lunch consisting of mostly rice, vegetables, and some meat.

Gambatte - A casual way of saying "Good luck."

Tokogawa era - Occurred around the 1600's to the mid-1800's, the final shogunate of Japan before western influences began to arrive during the Meiji era (mid 1800's to the early 1900's).

irrashai - "Welcome!"

Ojama shimas - A term usually said when entering someone's home. It literally means, "Sorry for the disturbance."

Oishii - "Delicious!"


End file.
